


Really Really || CHANBAEK

by ColtLastshot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Lu Han, Car Sex, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Humor, Journalism, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtLastshot/pseuds/ColtLastshot
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a journalist looking for an unique story to land him the spot as main editor in his company.Byun Baekhyun is a porn star running from a past littered with secrets.THIS IS NOT EDITED





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not give permission for this fic to be re-published by anyone else, regardless of language. If you see any republication of Really Really, please make me aware, as it is a violation of copyright law. Thank you.

He caught the loose paper before it could hit the ground, rushing down the hall. It was filled with the tapping of his shoes, echoing off the empty walls. The two doors stood in front of him, the group of people he'd be disappointing on the other side. Of all days, today was the day he had to be late. Cursing under his breath, he pushed through the doors, clinging to his binder and pile of papers. The moment he stepped through the doors, everyone stood and the room erupted in applause. Like a deer caught in headlights, the young journalist stood in the entryway, one of the doors clipping his shoulder before shutting behind him. In a rush, he balanced his handful and clapped along with them.

Those nearest to him grinned, "what... are we clapping for?" He inquired, furrowing his brows together.

"You." A woman smiled, gesturing to the front of the room. Gradually, the young journalist stilled his hands, clutching the edges of his binder.

"Why?" Someone rolled their eyes at him. Clearing his throat, the journalist made his way to his seat at the table, feeling the tips of his ears burn. Noticing the  _employee of the month, Park Chanyeol_ on the board, his face got even hotter.

The clapping died down at the doors opened again, their boss walking in. Stephanie was short and thin, but probably had more muscle on her body than half the people in the room. Her brunette hair was down, cascading down her shoulders in curls. She smiled at them, clapping once or twice herself. Her eyes locked with the young journalist before drifting around the room. Taking their seats, the room grew quiet.

"Park Chanyeol." Putting his binder and papers down, the red haired journalist looked at her. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "Congratulations on your article."

"Ah..." Chanyeol ducked his head in gratitude. "Thank you." A couple sour looks were thrown his way, diminishing his surge of joy.

"You never disappoint." She praised, before looking toward the clock upon the wall. "Now if Minseok would hurry up, we could start talking about this new project we have for you all." Biting his lip, he looked down at his binder. Thumbing the cover, he processed the idea of another month of finding a fresh story to share to the public. Chanyeol enjoyed writing and words usually flowed through his hands like water from a faucet, but finding something extraordinary to share was becoming difficult. Although there was always something new for the news to catch people's attention, it didn't settle with him to go with the ordinary eye-grabber.

He preferred the unique approach of a writing piece no one saw coming. To form questions that weren't once there, or one didn't acknowledge until his work brought light to it. Sometimes the people he chased for these turned out bland, but other times they paid off big time. While his co-workers were shooting for employee of the month, Chanyeol was already shooting for a higher spot above them all. He wanted to be their boss, to share and invent new ideas and catch audiences from around the world.

Granted, for the past three months, Chanyeol had been chosen as the employee of the month. Although it gave him a surge of pride, he knew it was gaining him a negative crowd. If he could skip over the kid awards and be given the actual trophy, he wouldn't mind. With their jobs at his mercy, they wouldn't be able to outwardly hate him as they did now. Of course, it was only a selective few. Chanyeol wasn't much for confrontation and avoided drama within the building, in which Minseok always filled him in on. Even if he didn't necessarily plug himself into the middle of it all, Minseok knew  _everything_ that went on in the building. It was partially the reason Chanyeol bought a separate laptop for work, but his friend was quick to discover his embarrassing secret. To say the least, the red-haired journalist was blessed to have Minseok as a friend rather than an enemy.

Chatter dimmed downed as the CEO entered. He was the shortest male in the room, his hair brushed up and to the side neatly, his black suit fitted and tie slightly loose. Eyes sharp, but wide, Minseok wore a warming smile, the bringer of good news. "I apologize," he ducked his head slightly, "have you begun speaking of the new project?" Brown gaze sweeping over the table of seated employees, his smile grew wide. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled at his smile made Chanyeol's lips tug into a smile of their own. It was contagious, both the smile and the amount of pride wafting off his short friend. Everyone greeted him quietly as he passed, making his way to the head of the table.

Once settled beside her, Stephanie spoke. "No, I wanted to wait." Minseok mouthed an 'oh', before she continued on with speaking. Sitting forward, he leaned toward the red haired journalist, lips parted in a grin. Lifting his head, Chanyeol subconsciously moved toward Minseok.

"This is directly up your alley, Chanyeol." He whispered. "Unique, exciting, well-written... and the writer with the biggest sale gets more than a year of the month  _good job_ sticker." Eyebrows Furrowing, Chanyeol processed what he'd just said. "You could be our company's main editor." Eyes growing wide, he looked toward his name on the board. He never, so badly, wanted his name on that board ever again til those words. That editor spot was  _his_ for the taking. If the pressure to find a hot topic wasn't already on, it was now.

Chanyeol didn't necessarily need the job, his pay was fine and life was good at home and work. But apart of him craved to be different, to be  _more_ than average. It's what drove him to chase insane stories and never be disappointed, even if it wasn't an exciting story in the end. He had more to tell than prices changing at stores or a celebrity break up.

"Now," Stephanie stood up, and Minseok turned his attention to her before Chanyeol could say anything. She turned toward the board, gesturing with her hands that went flying up as Minseok grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into her seat. The room froze as she sucked in a harsh breath and fired icy daggers at him. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll do it," Minseok muttered. If he was embarrassed, Chanyeol couldn't tell on the surface. "You stay seated." Combing his fingers through his blonde hair, he stood back up, turning toward the board. Walking toward the table underneath it, he plucked the papers that were placed on the top and started passing them out.

"I could've done that, Minseok." Her tone was harsh, warning. Despite his CEO title, she still had the authority to fire him.

Humming, he shrugged, passing out the last paper to Chanyeol. "You'll thank me later." Sheepishly taking it from him, Chanyeol glanced at a fuming Stephanie. If it were a cartoon, her face would fill with the color red as steam left her ears. Minseok turned toward the rest of the room, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Anyone shooting to be main editor, this is your chance."

"If you have any questions, ask me. I'll be in my office, debating whether or not to offer up his job as well." Stephanie threatened, standing up abruptly. Before she could, Minseok caught her hand. He didn't jerk her back, just held her hand.

"Sit." She spun around, eyes lit with anger. Whether he was too confident, or truly had nothing to lose, Chanyeol didn't know. "I need to speak with you. Please, sit." Gaze sweeping over the room, he looked toward the doors. "Leave." Hesitant, and unwilling to miss witnessing the storm brewing beside the CEO, they reluctantly gathered their belongings and exited. Chanyeol was last to reach his feet, looking down at the piece of paper.

It wasn't anything special, the same requirements with the added reward splayed across the page. In the middle, it had suggestions for stories for them to look into, none of which, he would even spare a thought.

"Shut the door behind you, please." Glancing over his shoulder at them both, he nodded, grabbing the knob. Before it shut, he noticed Minseok gesturing to her ass with his hand, wearing an apologetic expression, and Stephanie's face flash a shade of crimson. The red haired journalist swore he saw an apology leave her lips along with a  _thank you_ before the door shut.

"Wasn't that wild?" Jogging up to him, Luhan grinned as he joined his side. He was the first friend Chanyeol had made since joining the company. With his petite form and his brown doe-eyes, he stood out like a sore thumb within he company. It was no mystery why his purple hair and satchel added to the unwanted attention he got from coworkers.

"What was?"

Luhan cocked his head at him. "Were you not in there just a moment ago?" Glancing back at the door, he nodded.

"Right." Chanyeol continued walking, hearing the tap of Luhan's shoes as his friend followed him. "I wasn't really paying attention."

Pulling a pac of mints out of his pocket, he popped one into his mouth. He offered to Chanyeol, but the red head shook his head. "How couldn't you? I'm sure everyone there couldn't focus on anything other than that. They didn't even give us the usual run down or anything." The pac sprung from Luhan's hand and slid across the floor before he could place it back in his jean pocket. Chanyeol halted and turned, watching the man that intentionally walked into him during passing. Turning on his heel, Kylar held his hands up.

"My bad."

Luhan narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "I'm sure of it." They glanced at the pac. In unison, they went for it. Kylar placed his foot on it just as Luhan's fingertips brushed his shoe. Shooting straight up, Luhan went face to face with him. "Move your foot."

A crooked grin crossed his handsome face. "Aren't you cute?" He ruffled the deer boy's purple hair.

"Leave him be." Chanyeol muttered, adjusting his handful. He'd of done something earlier if he'd been empty handed.

Switching his icy blue gaze to the red head, Kylar quirked his head. "That editing spot is mine."

"No, it's not." Luhan interrupted. "It's to the best story. And we all know Chanyeol has the best articles."

Kylar made a  _tsh_ sound and lifted his foot. "Well it's definitely not yours. Who would buy anything a purple haired kid writes?" Muttering under his breath, Kylar continued down the hall.

Luhan called after him, "I'm not a kid!" Picking up his pac and returning it to his pocket, he turned to his satchel and retrieved his beanie.

"Luhan, you shouldn't listen to him." Chanyeol watched him put it over his head.

"My ears are cold." Luhan argued, padding past him toward their cubicle offices. Silently disapproving, Chanyeol set his binder and papers on his desk with a thud. Luhan sat in the chair across the aisle from him, removing his brown bag and placing it down. "Please tell me you have another crazy story to blow everyone out of the water."

Sitting down with a sigh, the red haired journalist shrugged. "I don't."

"Oh." Deer boy whistled through his teeth. "That's alright, I'm sure they offered some good topics this time. You can always outdo them on one of those. That'd be a nice win." Luhan smiled. "Imagine that, them picking your piece over Kylar's."

Chanyeol glanced over at him, then down at his binder. It held everything he'd searched for in the past week, preparing for this day. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. "No, it's gotta be big. Something no one has even really thought about wanting to know."

He whistled again. "Or you could write about..." thumbing through the packet, he ran down the list. "MGK's diss about—"

"No one even knows who that is, or cares." Chanyeol shot back. "That's a story for people like you to write." He cringed. "I— I didn't mean that."

Luhan touched his heart, faking a hurt expression. "I actually thought about writing about that." Skimming down the list, he tossed the packet on his desk. "I don't know, you don't have to be a magical genius. Just write about some celebrity or politics."

Leaning back in his chair, he racked his brain, tuning Luhan out. Being like them just wasn't his style. He needed a different story, something that would surprise even him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not give permission for this fic to be re-published by anyone else, regardless of language. If you see any republication of Really Really, please make me aware, as it is a violation of copyright law. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two

Baekhyun was sitting in class all over again, his focus elsewhere. He was present, but everything going on around him was background noise. While he was aware of the thick cock pumping in and out of his ass, and the cameras nearby, he just wasn't feeling it. If they weren't so far into the scene he was sure they would've yelled at them both to go take a break, or more-so, that Baekhyun took a break. Sehun was fine, probably feeling embarrassed and guilty, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the particular moment. He couldn't reel himself back to reality, couldn't feel the pleasures tingling over his body as Sehun tried his best to draw him from his thoughts. But the hands roaming his chest were equal to everything else; he just felt numb.

The brunet hated the idea of it, but he was being a dead fish. He was the sure the only thing he wasn't fucking up was his own breathing. He just couldn't concentrate on the moment, his mind drifting too far away to drink in the moment. It was luck that his body was still drunk to Sehun's touches, his own dick being the only part of him reacting.

Baekhyun yelped as his nipple was pinched, pulling him from the depths of his mind. Unable to fall within the abyss, a wave of pleasure rocked him, reminding him of his surroundings. "Baekhyun." He tilted his head to glare at him, but remain out of shot of the camera. The fucker knew he didn't like his nipples touched, no matter how much it irritated viewers. "Are you alright?" He his voice was a whisper, and Baekhyun glanced toward the camera man. Any thought of being able to hide his lack of faded. Everyone knew, by their expressions, Baekhyun wasn't there mentally or emotionally. With his luck, they'd have to redo the scene.

Humiliated that he again, messed up another scene with Sehun, he threw his head back against the comforters. He didn't notice Sehun had pulled out until seeing his pained expression from the restraint. Glancing past him, he watched the red light turn off on the camera and sighed. "Sorry, I can't."

Sehun glanced down, "I noticed." Following his gaze, he gritted his teeth. Apparently, he wasn't physically into it either; his member having grown soft. Before Suho could finish dismissing the camera crew, Baekhyun rolled out from beneath Sehun and got up, leaving the studio and headed to the wash, head low. With no patience to go to his own bathroom and wanting to avoid the humiliation, he went to the public. If he was fast, and lucky, he wouldn't run into the others and would get dressed before Sehun came in. As long as he was out before then, he could go to his own shower and clean off, away from the judgmental stares bound to come his way.

At first, his job was relatively easy. Everything they did, he knew how to do. It was no mystery how he climbed so high within the company, gaining a big audience. There was no denying that he was just simply good at doing his job. Though, he was quite surprised at how good it actually felt. Over the years, he just assumed sex was painful and boring, unless you were the top. After his second scene, he found it enticing, addicting; the pleasure. Only recently had the pleasure begun to become distant once more. There was something missing, like there had always been. It was just different. He knew everyone he was paired with meant well, and cared, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his new cravings— whatever they were.

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief at the empty showers. Going to his locker, he grabbed his black sweater and sweats. The brunet hurried to put on his clothes, but was not fast enough.

Door clicking shut, he lifted his head to see Sehun walking in. His member stood proudly as he paused to look at the brunet, sweat dampening his black locks. "You're not going to wash up?"

"I will in my room." Sehun glanced to the showers, then back at him. He mouthed a silent ' _oh_ ' and padded toward one of the stalls. Watching him, he felt guilt eat at him. This was the second time he'd messed up a scene with Sehun. He wished they could just do a quickie and get it over with; the slow seducing always leaving him in the midst of thoughts long from sex. "Sehun."

Turning on the shower, he let the icy water run down his heated body, cooling the tingles that danced across his skin. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry, I swear it's not you."

Sehun chuckled heartily. "I know that." He glanced over at him, then back forward, his head tilted down. "It's fine, Baekhyun." Biting his lip, Baekhyun glanced toward the door, then back.

He wished he could stop doing this to Sehun. He always meant well, and it wasn't like he was horrible at sex. Sehun knew how to leave others writhing and begging for more, but Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to want any of it.

"Are you sure it's not me? Is there something I'm not doing right, Baekhyun?" Back turned to him, he ran his fingers through his drenched hair. His breathing was rugged, as he refused to milk his throbbing member to relief. Fingers tracing over the zipper on his sweater, Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek.

"It's not you, Sehun." At this point, he was sounding like a broken record player. He had said the same thing to the kid over a hundred times within the past week. Baekhyun wished Suho would just forget the scene and move on, but viewers wanted to see them together. Pulling the sleeve off his arm, Baekhyun set the sweater back in his locker with his sweats and glanced toward the door. Voiceless words left his lips as he walked toward the stalls.

Sehun sighed heavily. "You keep saying that, but you have no trouble finishing sex scenes with the others." It hurt his pride to think, but perhaps he really didn't know what he was doing. Pleasuring Baekhyun was near impossible. At the beginning of the scene, he was always into it, a spark of lust in his brown eyes. But it always faded away partially through. There was a point his touches had no effect on the porn star. He tried different angles, a different pace, but it didn't draw the star from his thoughts once he entered them. And there was no keeping him from his mind. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if Baekhyun wasn't so into it with the others. Sehun was the only one he never finished with. "To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't requested to not to have scenes with me all together—" Sehun choked as a flicker of warmth tickled the tip of his member.

Lowering his head, he squinted through the water to see Baekhyun on his knees, his cock in his hand, staring back at him. Sehun combed his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, gripping it as he watched him run his tongue along his shaft.

"What- what are you doing?" Sehun stuttered, sucking in a breath.

Pumping his hand from base to tip, he shrugged. "Proving a point." Their was no hesitation as he took the head into his mouth, cheeks sucked in as he worked up and down his member. He focused on swirling his tongue around the object that took up all the space in his mouth, listening to Sehun's choked moans. As if sensing the thoughts creeping up in the back of the star's mind, Sehun thrusted his hips forward, his grip holding his head in place as his cock met the back of Baekhyun's throat. The porn star gagged, but was quick to recover, breathing through his nose. Between the icy water running down his face and the relentless mouth fucking, he found his thoughts hard to reach.

"Sh-it, Baekhyun," Glancing up at him through his wet locks, shivers ran down his back at the blissful expression on his face. He was surprised when Sehun yanked his head back and grabbed him by the chin, guiding him to his feet, bringing them face to face— well, somewhat, Baekhyun only stood at shoulder height next to him.

Their lips met sloppily as he was cornered against the cool tile. Bodies pressed together, he groaned, their cocks rubbing against each other.

Sehun's hand ran down his body, sending sparks across his skin. Wrapping his hand around their dicks, stroking them together in a quick, calculated pace. Baekhyun moaned against his lips, feeling a knot form in his stomach at the intensity.

He was grateful to be right; Sehun wasn't the cause to his running thoughts that came and went through their scenes. If they could have just done this when it mattered, they wouldn't be here now. Part of him was glad they didn't have the cameras on them, but it also made him feel vulnerable. Without the pressure of many eyes on them, Baekhyun could easily make the wrong move and ruin everything again. It was easier to be arrogant and someone else entirely if there were others around. When it just them, he felt a tug-of-war inside him; he wasn't playing a role, he was himself. Baekhyun mentally cursed himself for nearly breaking his number one rule. The need to get out of the situation washed over him suddenly, but the pleasure racing through him like adrenaline reminded him he needed to stick it out.

 _Fuck, why can't I be this way to anyone else? Someone that's actually an asshole, not Sehun?_ Baekhyun had a list of other stars in the company he would refuse to have a scene with in a heartbeat. Not that he ever did— being already viewed as a spoiled brat amongst the stars, Baekhyun rarely avoided scenes. That was, until the last couple of weeks. If he kept it up, Suho would have no other choice than to let him go and he'd lose the one job he ever had; his only chance.

Teeth nipping at his neck drew him back to reality, his building orgasm making everything feel tight and tense. Next to an inferno with the icy water being his only relief. "Sehun—" Baekhyun whimpered, his skilled hand applying just enough pressure to their weeping cocks.

"Cum for me," Chills ran over him as he released at his command, grateful to be pressed so tightly against him and the wall. Sehun stroked them both as they came down from the high, water rinsing down their chests, washing the sticky substance that splattered their abdomens. "If only we could've finished like that for the scene." Heat rushed to Baekhyun's cheeks.

"I was only proving a point," Sehun looked at him. "It's nothing more than that. We'll do the scene again, but this..."

"Ah, Baekhyun," He grumbled harshly. "Shut up, don't ruin the moment. I know it's nothing more than sex with you." He backed away, stepping more directly under the shower head, rubbing his chest and cleaning himself.

Resting his head back, the porn star sighed in relief at his comment.

"I was only saying..." glancing at him, he grabbed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him closer. Looking up at him, he nearly began to protest. "Do you know what they refer to me as now since you won't finish one silly scene with me?"

"I can take a couple guesses." Quickly rinsing himself off, he grabbed a towel from the rack and went toward his locker.

There was the sound of the nozzle squeaking as he turned the shower off and wet feet padding against the tile behind him. "Well, see, it doesn't really matter to me." Making sure to wipe every droplet of water off of him, he shot Sehun a glance. "What does is, what's got you so caught up in your head? Am I triggering memories or something when I fuck you?"

For a moment, his expression turned cold. Baekhyun corrected himself, but Sehun read his venomous stare all too quickly. "I don't know, Sehun, it's just one of those weeks."

"Oh, what, you got man periods now or something?" Baekhyun scowled at him. Sehun put his hands up, claiming innocence. "Fine, alright." Pulling the sweats on over his boxers and zipping his sweater part way, Baekhyun glanced at him. The taller was still standing naked, gently drying his hair with his head angled, staring off into the ceiling. "It just seems weird to me, that it's only when I fuck you."

"We just—"

Sehun paused and lowered his hand, dropping the towel on the bench between them. "That wasn't even close to sex."

"It was closer than what we've been getting to in the scenes." He countered.

"Don't know 'bout that," opening his locker, he retrieved a pair of black boxers and jeans. "I was pretty close today, and you kind of were, until you got lost in that head of yours."

"Kind of?" Raising an eyebrow at him, the smaller scoffed and looked toward the door. "I'm going to my room for a proper shower. Sorry about today, Sehun." His gravely tone was all too prominent, but he was positive what they'd just did would at least ease Sehun's constant worry. Baekhyun didn't have time to explain to him that he just  _didn't_ feel it anymore. There was something missing, but to state such in a place like a porn company was similar to ending your career.

He was sure he'd hear all about it from the others anyway. They'd probably watch it on the screen while the editors tried to figure out if there were anything salvageable about the scene. Baekhyun couldn't wait to see them call out the exact moment he got carried away in thought. That was becoming the highlight of his week, along with the questions that rained in afterwards. 

Door clicking shut behind him, he made his way into the kitchen that was split into a living room. It was a rather big space, just small with all the people that were usually in it, crowding everyone's personal bubble.

"Baekhyun!" Releasing a harsh sigh, he looked over at Jongdae as he approached. A crestfallen expression covered his face, his lips turned down into a frown. Slowing his pace, he waited for him to join his side before continuing to the hall. "I heard about today."

Baekhyun grunted. Of course he did, and the others did too with his luck. It couldn't have been even thirty minutes after and everyone knew.

"You know, Baekhyun, maybe you should just leave for a day." Halting, he met his brown eyes that widened slightly. "I meant to get some fresh air, relax a little bit. You haven't left this place in over a week, and that was only because I asked you to go grab coffee with me. Even then you didn't leave the car."

Switching his gaze back ahead, he shook his head. "I don't need  _fresh air,_ I'm fine."

"But," Jongdae protested, grabbing his wrist before he could continue walking. "What about next week?"

Pursing his lips, the brunette furrowed his brows. "What about it?"

"The company's taking in new recruits." Baekhyun winced.  _Rookies._ "I really think you should go out and relax before then. You never stray from your room when rookies are here."

"You know why." Baekhyun snapped.

Letting his wrist go, he glanced up toward the ceiling, as if mentally cursing. "I know, but that's what I'm saying. You get this all figured out before then."

"I'll think about it."

Starting toward his room, he gritted his teeth to bite back a response at the fingers grabbing his sleeve. "Trust me, Baekhyun. A fifteen minute trip, maybe twenty minutes, nothing bad will happen. Get some coffee, walk around a bit. That's it." Staring at his feet, Baekhyun waited for his sleeve to be released before walking to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he made sure to lock it before shedding his clothes and going to the bathroom.

 _Get a coffee, walk around a bit. That's it._ Stepping into the tub, he turned the knob. He bit his lip at the icy water that spit out of the shower head at him.  _A fifteen minute trip, maybe twenty. Nothing bad will happen._ Breathing out his nose, Baekhyun nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to make this longer, but since I can split it into two chapters, I might as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun hesitated, with his hand hovering over the door knob. To go out, was risky. Five minutes out there was all he needed for everything to go south. The moment someone recognized him, there would be no more hiding.

Sighing, Baekhyun opened the door and stepped out into the hall, tucking his wallet in his back pocket.

"Baekhyun-!" Shutting the door behind him, he leaned back and glanced over at Jongdae. Holding out his arm, he held out an umbrella in his hand. "It's raining out there."

He turned the knob. "Ah, all the better reason to stay home." Frowning, Jongdae eliminated the distance between them and grabbed his hand that held the door knob. Redirecting Baekhyun's hand away from the door, Jongdae placed the umbrella in his hand.

"Come on, you have to go out." He shook his head. "You need this, Baekhyun." Staring at their hands, he waited silently as Jongdae let go. Forming his hand around the umbrella's handle, he gritted his teeth.

"Can't we go on a drive?" Tucking his hands in his pockets, Jongdae walked toward the main rooms.

"It's only a walk, Baekhyun."

"You said I had to get coffee."

Groaning, he pinched the edge of his nose. "If you want. I only said that so you'd go further than the parking lot." Turning the umbrella in his hand, Baekhyun glanced around for Suho. Not seeing the director anywhere, he slouched his shoulders and walked to the door.

"Do you want anything?"

"Just enjoy your time outside, Baekhyun." He hummed. "Enough stalling, Suho left a while ago." Gritting his teeth, he flipped the umbrella in his fingers and turned the knob. A brisk wind chilled him to the bone and he quickly turned and closed the door. Standing behind him, Jongdae held out a jacket. Both grateful and displeased, he ducked his head and accepted the jacket. Putting it on, he pulled the hoodie over his head and opened the umbrella; stepping out the doorway into the parking lot. He heard the door shut as he walked toward the street. Cursing under his breath, he watched his feet as he counted his steps.

Rain bounced off the plastic umbrella, filling his ears with its gentle drumming. Tugging the collar of his jacket, he hugged himself, glancing around the busy street. Cars rushed by, splashing puddles and spraying water. Those passing him ran under the cover of buildings, or held their suitcases and bags over their heads.

A woman rushed into the coffee shop just ahead of him, the scent of coffee and spice wafting through the air. Before the door closed, he closed his umbrella and stepped inside. Welcomed by a gust of heat, he removed his hoodie, for a moment, forgetting where he was. Cups clacked together, the pouring of coffee and small chatter settling his nerves. Speakers hummed with the music of trumpets.

"What about you?" Startled, Baekhyun jerked his head to the counter. His fingertips wrapped around the handle, knuckles turning white. The worker frowned at him in turn, the woman that came in before him turning her attention away from her phone to shoot him a glance.

In a rush to rid the attention, Baekhyun read the first thing on the menu that caught his gaze. "Ah... a small americano works... please." The worker pursed her lips in brief thought before nodding and turning around. As she grabbed a cup, he spared the other woman a glance. Another worker handed the woman her order and she glanced at him once before walking back out onto the street. Baekhyun traced her steps with his gaze, shoulders slouching the moment she was out of sight.

Adverting his gaze, he nearly choked when he saw two more on him. The doe-eyed stranger perked up at the eye contact. Lowering his voice, he looked to the guy sitting across from him and whispered something Baekhyun couldn't make out. Growing anxious, he looked back at the two workers, praying they would rush his order. "Hey." Heart in his throat, he stared forward. "Are you Byun Baekhyun?"

"He probably doesn't appreciate that," the guy across from him whispered. "You can't just say that."

The doe-eyed boy made a  _tsk_ sound and made a waving motion with his arm. "Byun Baekhyun, it's you isn't it?" One of the workers spared the stranger a glance, then looked at Baekhyun. As though he stepped off of a carousel going way too fast, he reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. Fiddling with it, he struggled not to let it slip through his butter fingers. Answering the empty call, he ducked his head in apology and rushed to the door, cursing under his breath. The worker called out to him as the doors shut behind him, nerves eating at every inch of his being.

Hands shaking, he allowed himself five to ten paces before returning the phone to his pocket.  _Someone recognized me._ And he didn't know that doe-eyed boy. If a stranger could spot him so easily, how long would it be until they found him?  _I shouldn't have listened to Jongdae, what was I thinking?_

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun, wait!" Jolting to a halt, he clenched his trembling hands. Turning, he swallowed hard, clenching his teeth as he exhaled slowly through his nose. Approaching him, was the man sitting across from the doe-eyed boy. Baekhyun hadn't noticed at the time, but he had cherry hot red hair, up and out of his face. His eyes were a rich brown; copper pennies reflecting firelight. His lips...

Baekhyun blinked, glancing aside. His fingernails dug into the handle of the umbrella. He tilted his head in silent question when the taller boy held out a cup. Smiling sheepishly, the taller nodded toward the cup.

"It's your order. You left without it when you answered your phone..."

"Ah..." Baekhyun didn't reach for it. The worker's mistake dawning on him. "I didn't pay for it."

"It's okay, I did." Eyes widening, he met his brown gaze with his own. "It was nothing, really. She even made it half price since she forgot to charge you first." Instinctively, he dug into his pockets for his wallet. Baekhyun all, but jumped out of his skin when the taller stepped closer and grabbed his wrist. "It's really no problem. Think of it as an apology, since my friend startled you." Turning his hand over, the taller set the coffee in his hand.

Baekhyun had half the urge to jerk his hand away, staring dumbly at him. Coughing, the taller rubbed the nape of his neck, eyes closed briefly as he smiled again.

"I've never seen someone answer the phone upside down before." Cheeks tinting red, Baekhyun looked toward the street. He hadn't noticed the brief pause in the weather; the only water coming from street puddles being splashed by passing cars. Feeling the taller's gaze on him, Baekhyun glanced at him again, but couldn't find any words and dropped his gaze to his feet. He was sure the cup was going to cave in. Feet shifting, the red head glanced up at the sky as the dark storm clouds grew. "I should get back inside..." he murmured, waiting for a response. When none came, the taller turned and walked back.

Baekhyun looked at the cup as the door to the café swung shut.  _There's something in it._ Sighing harshly, he glanced around him, and walked in the direction of the company's building.

He dropped the coffee cup in a trash can he passed and popped his umbrella open as rain started to fall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol stared out at the gray clouds covering their skies, creating the illusion that they were all in one big snow globe, except theirs was made up of storm weather and spitting rain. It had a peaceful edge to it, mixing with the sound of coffee brewing and soft thump of the speakers.

"You get any ideas?" Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow in question. "For the article..." nodding in understanding, he stared out the window. Looking back down, he took a sip of his coffee. He hadn't been thinking about it at all, actually. After the meeting, he didn't even bother going home to search his files for stories. He just fed his dog and went to bed for the night. That morning, Chanyeol realized he hadn't even looked through his phone for recent news articles.

"No, I haven't." The thing was, he didn't believe there was anything interesting enough. Whether he was having major writer's block at the worst possible time, he didn't know. But everything lost his interest, there was nothing necessarily  _fascinating._

Setting his cup down, Luhan tapped the table. "What if you wrote about your dog?"

"And what kind of story is that? I'm a reporter, not the author of Marley." Cursing under his breath, the purple haired boy rubbed the sides of his face. "I understand you don't want Kylar to win, but you can also write the big story. It doesn't have to be me." At this point, Chanyeol was positive it was the only way. While the red hair journalist needed things to intrigue him to write about it, Luhan could write about anything. He was known to turn the oddest of subjects into something worth talking about. Though Stephanie criticized him on his over-use of description, Chanyeol appreciated his works. He, himself, always skipped the details that Luhan never failed to see. And he didn't just see them, he brought them back to life through his words.

Luhan hit the table, leaning across it and nearly knocking over their drinks. "That's the porn star, Byun Baekhyun, isn't it?" The deer boy whispered, staring past him. Before Chanyeol could respond, Luhan called out across the room. "Hey, are you Byun Baekhyun?" Glancing over his shoulder, Chanyeol watched the short brunet clutch the umbrella in his hand. His knuckles were white, but his tight grip couldn't restrain his trembling. Staring forward, the star's jaw appeared locked, intensely watching the workers, pleading them to hurry.

Pushing Luhan back down into his seat, Chanyeol spoke in a hushed, harsh tone. "He probably doesn't appreciate that. You can't just say that." For a moment, relief washed over him. Luhan appeared to understand and let it go. He made a  _tsk_ sound and started waving his arm in the air.

"Byun Baekhyun, it's you, isn't it?" Jaw slacked, the taller glanced over at the brunet. Sparing them a glance, Chanyeol noticed the whites of his eyes and kicked Luhan from beneath the table. Cursing, he fell back against the booth. Chanyeol shot the brunet another look, watching him glue his phone to his ear and rush out.

"You forgot your order-!" The door swung shut. Sighing harshly, the woman set the cup down and said something to the other worker under her breath.

"Huh," Luhan crossed his arms, leaning sideways and peering out the window. "His phone was upside down." The deer boy mused, sitting forward and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Sudden guilt washed over Chanyeol. Standing, he walked over to the counter. "I know him, I can go give him his coffee."

"It's fine, sir. He didn't pay for it either, I forgot to make him... he was acting funny so it slipped my mind."

"How much?" Chanyeol looked up at the menu on the wall, pulling out his wallet.

The workers exchanged confused looks. "Half price, since it was my mistake." Chanyeol handed them the money and took the coffee, stuffing his wallet back in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Luhan called, standing up from the booth.

"Apologizing, I'll be right back." Groaning, the deer boy slumped down in his seat. The door clipped shut behind him, leaving him to face the cold weather without the comfort of heat at his back.

Walking briskly down the sidewalk, too wrapped up in his fear to acknowledge the cold wind nipping at his skin, was the star Luhan called out. "Hey, Byun Baekhyun, wait!" Chanyeol watched him stop dead in his tracks, his hands becoming fists. When he faced him, Chanyeol was surprised. He'd known what Baekhyun looked like, having seen a couple videos... but it was nothing like seeing him now. His lips were drawn in a tight line, sealed shut as he forced down a possible response, if not fear. Tilting his head, Chanyeol waited a moment for the shorter to say something.

Baekhyun didn't speak, instead glanced over him as if slowly taking in the details he previously missed. His brows furrowed, until their eyes met. Turning away, Baekhyun blinked and ducked his head slightly.

Clearing his throat, the red head reached forward, holding out the coffee cup. The smaller looked back at him, puppy eyes slightly narrowed, shifting between him and the cup. "It's your order. You left without it when you answered your phone."  _Even though no one called you._

"Ah..." Chanyeol waited, arm growing tired. "I didn't pay for it." The shorter didn't reach for the coffee.

"It's okay, I did." The brunet's eyes widened slightly, mouth parting. No words left his lips. "It was nothing, really. She even made it half price since she forgot to charge you first." Baekhyun dug into his pockets. Realizing his intention, Chanyeol stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. He felt the shorter tense, and turned his hand over, setting the cup in his hand. "It's really no problem. Think of it as an apology, since my friend startled you." Chanyeol released his wrist and retreated a step.

Gut beginning to twist with nerves, he had half the mind to just hug the stranger and apologize again, more sincerely. Not only was that weird, he was sure the star would only freak out further; the shorter's silence causing the air between them to become tense.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chanyeol thought of a way to lighten the awkwardness. "I've never seen someone answer the phone upside down before." He coughed partially, waiting for any kind of response. Baekhyun's cheeks turned a light shade of red, glancing away. Sighing, Chanyeol looked up, waiting for a reply to fall from the heavens.

Why was a porn star acting this way? Was he really ashamed of his job?  _No, that doesn't make sense._ Chanyeol sighed. In the videos he had seen, Baekhyun acted  _confident,_ and appeared to be the kind of person to act the same off camera.  _He's ruining my image of him,_ Chanyeol cursed mentally. Someone who was supposed to be cocky was instead jumpy and appeared scared of being recognized.  _What did he expect? He's one of the top porn stars, of course he'd be recognized._

"I should get back inside..." Pausing, Chanyeol observed Baekhyun. The brunet didn't spare him the slightest of glances. Turning, he walked back inside the café, scratching his head. Were all porn stars that way—?  _What a cocky moron._

Welcomed by heat, Chanyeol glanced back out the windows lining the side of the café. Rain started to fall, tapping the glass, streaming down. Combing his fingers through his hair, the taller sat down in the seat across from Luhan. The purple haired boy sat up against the window, watching the street.

"He threw it away." Lifting his head, his eyebrows rose at the deer boy. Luhan side glanced at him. "The coffee. He threw it away." Looking over the seat rest, he glanced out the windows. Furrowing his brow, he returned forward and sat back against the leather.

"I think I found my story." Luhan raised his eyebrows in question. 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to burst through that door and bee-line straight to his room to change. After he ditched his umbrella, the heavens broke and an onslaught of rain came down to drench him to the bone. But there were more pressing things than his need to rid himself of wet clothing. His life, happiness, was at stake. Walking through the door, a gust of wind rushed in before he shut it out, rushing into the living area. Those on the couch, concerned with his presence, ripped their gazes from the tv to spare him a glance. One of them stood, padding towards him cautiously.

"What's the matter?" _As if he didn't know_. Baekhyun glowered at Jongdae. Even when he warned his loud friend of the dangers outside the company, he still pressured him to leave. What difference did it make whether he got his  _fresh air_ from his bedroom window or stepping outside? The only difference Baekhyun could think of was that one was way safer than the other. Putting him out in the open, where anyone could recognize him, was flat out asking for it.

Sidestepping, Baekhyun peeked into the living room, skimming over the faces of the others lounging. "Where's Suho?" Cat-like eyes widening, Jongdae stared at him. "I want to speak with him, now." Baekhyun faltered in his tone, sucking in a breath of air. Observing him with keen eyes, his friend reached for his hand, startled when Baekhyun retreated a step.

Turning away from him, he started down the hall, calling out for the director. "Baekhyun! Stop a minute!" Grabbing his wrist, he turned the brunet around abruptly. "What happened?"

Mouth twisting, he bit back his nasty remark. A sudden weight fell inside his rib cage, pinning his lungs and restricting them of air. Ripping his hand away, Baekhyun continued toward the main studio, Jongdae hot on his heels, "Junmyeon!" He attempted to shut the door on his friend, whom simply stopped it from closing with his hand.

Peeking his head up from his computer, the director and producer of the company, turned his undivided attention to the two stars. It wasn't long ago that Baekhyun came to the company looking for a new start, and when he first met Suho, his worries dwindled. Suho made sure to make the company safe and to keep _him_  safe. He was able to put his trust in Suho— something he hadn't ever done. It was a strange, new feeling. How long it would last, Baekhyun didn't know.

Suho quirked an eyebrow. "You're soaked."

"I need you delete every single video, photo, whatever with my name and face from the site... just completely erase me from the site and google." Suho stared.

Shifting his gaze to Jongdae for an explanation, Suho was disappointed to find Jongdae was as confused as he. "Baekhyun, I can't do that."

"What do you mean you  _can't_?" His voice was rising in tone; his emotions taking hold. "Is it because of the viewers?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Suho's expression faltered. Jongdae was quick to interrupt, his fingertips brushing Baekhyun's wrist. "I don't know what happened while you were out, Baekhyun, but I promise you're just overreacting." His friend cringed. "People  _are_ going to recognize you. You're a  _porn star,_ and a damn good one too. They won't recognize you for any other reason, especially the one you think."

Suho watched his shoulders lower from their tensed position, and sighed in relief. "If you want removed from the site, I can do that, but once something is on the Internet, Baekhyun, it's impossible to erase." The cat-eyed porn star standing beside Baekhyun glared at him.  _That_ probably wasn't the best thing to say at the moment.

Baekhyun shifted his eyes between them, processing their words. They were right _. I'm overreacting_. A long, painful moment of silence stretched between them before Baekhyun reluctantly broke it. "Don't make me leave anymore."

"I'm truly sorry, Baekhyun. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

Stare dropping below freezing, the brunet scoffed. "I don't expect you to understand." His mouth opened, but no words came out. Suho stepped forward, resting a hand on Baekhyun's.

"Not again, unless you want to, Baekhyun. Everything's fine though, you're safe." Suho spared Jongdae a glance, making him wince. "Go get some rest, we have prepping that needs done tomorrow before the interviews start."

Lifting his eyebrows in question, Baekhyun tried to recall the reason behind needing interviews. Expression faltering, he licked his suddenly dry lips, observing his feet. "Rookies?"

"Yes," Suho squeezed his shoulder. "It'll be alright. You don't have to speak with them or even interact with them until they're approved." Brushing his hand away, Baekhyun curtly nodded. Walking through the doorway, he stepped out of view and paused, listening to their hushed voices.

"I only thought it would help—"

"Do you not recall his situation and how dangerous it is for him to be outside this company building, let alone by himself?" There was a gentle thud. "If something were to have happened, it would be your fault." Broken sentences came from Jongdae.

Cringing, Baekhyun padded back toward his room. His head was lowered as he passed the living space toward the hall.

"Hey, do you want some pasta?"

"No, thanks." Baekhyun didn't bat Sehun an eye, walking toward his room. Growling in protest, his stomach made him fully aware of his hunger.  _Not now._ He could wait. When everyone was off to their own rooms, he would come back out and have something to eat. But at the moment, he didn't want to face anyone.   


•••

Slapping his hand on the desk, Suho narrowed his gaze. "If something were to have happened, it would have been your fault."

Choking back his rebuttal, Jongdae stepped away from him, casting his gaze to the floor. There was nothing he did wrong, yet he felt guilt eating at him like a virus. He understood Baekhyun's situation more than anyone, it made sense as to why he hid within the company as though it would forever protect him from his past. But it wouldn't, and eventually, Baekhyun's past was going to catch up on him. Jongdae was only hoping to have it be in a positive light, to have Baekhyun express his feelings and overcome his fears instead of shoving them down deep inside. Hiding away and shutting people out was only causing the star damage.

"Shit, Jongdae, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Waving him off, Jongdae walked to the door, pausing in the doorway. "I got the message." Pulling the door shut, he went toward the kitchen, the sweet, warm scent of pasta hitting his nose. The background noise of light conversation and laughter had the weight lifting off his chest. Soon, Baekhyun would come out of his shell and get to experience the better parts of life too, or at least, he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

His foot caught the pavement before his face could. Regaining full balance, he turned and dropped his head, looking at the umbrella lying on the sidewalk. As if it was just there screaming his name, he bent down and grabbed it. "Don't you belong to Baekhyun?" Chanyeol hummed, turning the handle over in his hand. The journalist vaguely remembered the porn star entering the café with the umbrella. Chanyeol peered into the trash can it was dropped by, spotting the full coffee cup dumped inside.

The coffee, he somewhat understood. It was a sappy way to apologize after Luhan more than likely humiliated him. Pursing his lips, he stared at the umbrella a moment longer before opening it, covering himself from the rain and continuing down the road. There was something more to Baekhyun, deeper than what viewers were allowed to see on his thirty-minute or less scenes. He was an actor on screen, whatever he was directed to do or be, he did. Who he was outside the camera's view, Chanyeol wanted to know. There was a reason behind the porn star's fearful gaze upon being recognized, and as Chanyeol was coming to learn, it was a story that would outdo everyone in the month's race to write the best.

By the time he arrived in his doorway, pushing past the entrance and clicking the door shut behind him, he was grateful for the umbrella. Within five minutes, the sky was spitting buckets, hissing wind attacking his bare face. Chanyeol removed his tucked chin from his chest, exhaling heavily. Closing the umbrella, he set it down next to the table where he put his keys.

Barking erupted, as his four legged friend barreled out of the bedroom, sliding across the tile floor toward him. Chanyeol removed his hoodie, and knelt down, nearly falling backwards at the sixty-eight pounds smacking into him.

"I missed you too, buddy, I missed you too." The journalist murmured, ruffling his course coat. If Boss didn't belong to him, he'd be terrified every time he walked through the door— no, he wouldn't even peek through the window. It was majority of the reason he even took Boss home.

He wanted a protector, someone to watch over him during the night and guard the house while he was gone. Every victim in murder shows never had a dog, and if they did it was a chihuahua; Chanyeol made it clear he wouldn't move out of his parent's place without a dog. The only downside was that majority of his friends were scared of Boss. Despite his mellow attitude, his darker face and eyes made his expression hard to read, or said the media. It was the only thing that made sense; Boss wasn't a hulking Malamute or Mastiff, just a German shepherd without the traditional colors. Boss was black all over, except for the brown socks that ran up to his elbows and mid-stifles, and a bit of brown on his front and under his chin. He was tempted to get Boss a vest that stated it too, as he was mistaken as a mutt or Malinois ninety percent of the time.

Standing up, he walked toward the kitchen, which was divided from the living room with counters. "How about some food? I bet you're hungry, I know I am." Chanyeol rambled, opening the bottom cupboard and digging into the dog food bag beneath. Boss nudged his snout in between his legs, barging his head into the bag. Closing his legs, he squished the dog's head, tapping his head. "Get back and wait, you impatient ass." Grumbling a growl, Boss backed off, walking to the other side and peeking over the cupboard door, pressing it closed. "You're galling, you probably humiliate your breed and it's supposed intelligence, do you know that?" Placing three cups in the metal bowl, he closed the cupboard and stepped out of the tight-spaced kitchen, setting it on a tray next to the water dish.

Chanyeol went all out when it came to Boss and his necessities. From buying a lifted counter to put his bowls in, to packing the remaining living room space with large, plush beds. Dog beds Boss didn't even use. He contemplated feeding him raw, a healthy diet most dog-owners preferred, but he couldn't keep up with the prices. Not to mention, by the time he got home all he wanted to do was research on his computer before bed, not spend an hour or so preparing food for Boss. Chanyeol didn't spend that much time on his own food.

Watching Boss scarf down his kibble, he stepped to the fridge and pulled out his dinner. "Mac and cheese for me," the red-head murmured, picking at the sides of the plastic before stuffing it into the microwave. "You won't believe the story I found, Boss. It's going to outdo everything I've done before." Retrieving his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and searched through his contacts. "I might as well pitch it to them now, don't you think, Boss?" Looking up from his dish, the shepherd crossed the living room to the front door.

"Just wait a moment." Chanyeol clicked FaceTime on Minseok and Stephanie's contacts, trailing after Boss. Putting on his coat, he grabbed the leash off the hanger; slipped the choke around Boss's neck and opened the door, snatching a poop bag from the roll before following him out.

"Who are you to be calling at this time?" Stephanie intrigued, the screen splitting as Minseok picked up.

Walking Boss to the patch of grass, he glanced down at the screen. "It's seven pm." He leaned over his phone to protect it from the sprinkling sky.

"I'm aware of the time." She countered. Minseok yawned, staring at the screen, his face wearing a resting bored expression.

"I have a story." Before either could interrupt, Chanyeol continued. "Byun Baekhyun, I'm going to write an article about him... his life." Both were silent. He glanced up as someone across the street yelled at him and Boss nudged his knee. "Oh, hold on." Tucking his phone in his jean pocket, he covered his hand with the bag and picked up after his dog, before tossing it in the trash. "Nice, no more diarrhea for you." Low mumbling came from his pocket, which he decided to ignore.

After two years of having Boss, it felt weird to  _not_ talk to him. It was worth the odd stares and whispers shot his way. Heading back inside, he removed the chain from Boss and hung it back up with his jacket. Hurrying into the kitchen, he washed his hands as the microwave screamed at him.

"Did you forget we are here?" Furrowing his brow, he fished out his phone and tossed it on the counter. Minseok had balanced his phone against something as he sat back on the couch with a laptop. Stephanie was staring with wide eyes, shooting daggers at him.

"Did you hear me? What do you guys think?" Chanyeol set his dinner on the counter, unwrapping the plastic and tossing it. Boss was instantly at his feet, laying in between his legs with his muzzle on his foot.

Stephanie cleared her throat. "Who is this Byun Baekhyun?"

"He's a porn star." Minseok beat Chanyeol to the explanation. "And according to the site's information, no interviews of Byun Baekhyun are allowed. There's no information on him other than his sex scenes. He's just a sex idol with a name."

"That's exactly why I need to write about him. There's something more about him, trust me, I got a good feeling about this."

Stephanie snorted. "And why would anyone care?"

"It's similar to writing about the secret life of any celebrity, he's famous too... and news is news, people will read anything if it's interesting enough."

"What makes you so sure?"

Chanyeol took a forkful of Mac and cheese. There's  _something_ about Baekhyun that draws his attention, but was it truly worth risking this job opportunity? The porn star was probably a stuck up snob with a perfect background. He glanced over the bar at the living room, catching sight of the umbrella. "I've got a feeling." He looked back at Stephanie, then at Minseok whom remained quiet, focused on his laptop.

"A feeling? Do you realize what's at risk, Chanyeol? This is more than an employee of the month sticker, and you want to pin it on a feeling?" Chanyeol nodded.

A sigh interrupted them both. "Chanyeol, there's no way they'd let you do an interview with him." The journalist's expression faltered. "But, they have a job opening." He glanced at his computer. "I can send you the application form."  _Application form?_

"You're saying, I need to go undercover?" Chanyeol swallowed.

"They don't allow reporters or any interview types around Baekhyun. In order to write about him, you have to get to know him. This... job opportunity is the only way to do it."  Stephanie's eyes grew wide.  _Apply to be a porn star._ That was an oneway ticket to destroy his career. He's a journalist, not a porn star— fuck, he was a virgin for Christ sakes. They wouldn't want an inexperienced person like him, not to mention, if his family ever found out. The horror of them possibly seeing a video of him having sex caused his stomach to churn.

Pushing the plastic tray aside, he bit his lip. "Give me until the end of the month." At once, they both stared at him. He had truly lost it.

_Baekhyun's story is worth it._

"Three weeks."

And with that, the call ended. The red head stared at the black screen on his phone. Wrapping his mind around what he just did, he swallowed what felt like a mouthful of vomit. Out of every crazy thing he had ever done for his job, to satisfy his curiosity, this idea topped it.

Chanyeol's phone dinged. Glancing down at it, a message from Minseok lit up;  _here's the application... please think this one through._ Shooting a look at the umbrella, Chanyeol opened the message and dodged Boss as he padded into the living room to grab his computer.

_Baekhyun's story is worth it._


	7. Chapter 7

"You're not listening to me." Standing in the entryway of Suho's office, he crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. The room itself was messy, stacks of papers on the couch and used mugs hogging table space with the coffee maker. The only clear pieces of furniture were the two chairs across from Suho. His own desk was busy, with two computers, and booklets splayed out in front of him. There wasn't any windows, and the walls were a rusty red, matching the vanilla colored carpet. He noticed the mini fridge had been moved to sit beside his desk, two cans of coffee on top of it.

Glancing over at him, Suho glanced around as if to check if it was clean. He didn't appear too embarrassed about the room's state, turning his attention back to the computer screen. Scoffing, Jongdae walked across the room toward him, joining him behind the desk. His eyes skimmed briefly over the multiple tabs of applications that were sent on one screen and the google search Suho had running on the other. Leaning past him, Jongdae hit the power button on both, pulling his hand back. Suho's brows furrowed as he watched them both turn off, sitting back in his chair.

"Is there something you need, Jongdae?" Using his foot, Jongdae moved the chair an inch to place himself between Suho and the computers.

"I haven't gotten any scenes for two weeks." Resting his head back, Suho stared at him. Jongdae swore he saw a flicker of emotion in his brown gaze that tugged at the carefree smile before they returned to their neutral state. "What is it, spit it out. I can't keep doing solo scenes."

"The viewers love your solo scenes." Scoffing, Jongdae turned his back to him and powered up one of the computers. After unlocking it, he erased, what he assumed was a name from one of the applications sent in, from google and went to their site. Going through it, he went to his tab and scrolled down to the comments.

"Another solo video for Jongdae? What, is he too good to take cock now _?"_ He read from one, opening his mouth to voice another. "It's a shame he's wasting all his talents _."_ Hands grabbed him by the waist, moving him aside. Scrolling through the onslaught of comments bashing the porn star, Suho presses his lips. "Some of the others are even calling it special treatment."

Glancing from the screen to him, Suho sighed, exiting the site. "Jongdae, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Am I doing something wrong? Why won't you just give me a scene? I don't even have anyone on the Don't Place Me With list, it shouldn't be hard."

"No, Jongdae." Adverting his gaze, Suho sighed. "You did nothing wrong." Staring at him, Jongdae waited for the director to meet his gaze, but he never did. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he ducked his head and padded toward the door.

"If you're going to lie, can't you at least be good at it?"

"Jongdae." His tone was strict. Halting, he turned back to him. "I'll work something up for you." There was a pause in his speech.

"A scene, with someone, no more solos." Jongdae countered, interrupting him harshly. He hated feeling like he wasn't good enough to have a scene with someone. It was one thing to be critiqued or even hated by some people, as he couldn't win them all, but to outwardly placed for solos for two weeks was embarrassing. The fact alone made him question his abilities, his job. With Suho beating around the bush, his confidence went down the toilet. Maybe this  _special treatment_ was to save him from the backlash. Was he really that  _bad?_

"Of course." Suho responded, staring at his computer screens.

Waiting a moment longer, the brunet rolled his eyes. "Your office is a mess." Looking up, Suho scanned the room, but avoided even sparing Jongdae a glance. Irritated, Jongdae exited, walking toward the kitchen. It was a large space and oddly shaped with a bar stretching across opposite of the fridge and stove, creating a somewhat barrier between the two rooms. The table capable of holding six was beyond the bar, just before the tile turned to carpet. The tv in the living room could be seen, allowing them to watch whatever they pleased while eating at the table, though majority of everyone ate on the couch.

Kyungsoo glanced up at him, his large, round brown eyes observing him slowly. His cheeks reminded Jongdae of baby's, squishy, giving him a cute appearance rather than terrifying, in which he tried to portray with resting glares that everyone who knew him saw past.

"What are you making?" Stepping over to him, lifted the lid to one of the pots, jerking his hand back when the hot steam caught his exposed wrist. Setting the lid back on the pot, Kyungsoo gently grabbed Jongdae's arm, looking at the lightly burned skin.

"You're not supposed to lift straight up, the steam can burn you that way." Fetching a clothe from the drawer, he soaked it with water and applied it carefully on Jongdae's wrist, whom cringed. "If you're going to lift a lid off a pot, lift it towards you, so that the lid acts like a shield, protecting you from the steam. Don't lean over it either, otherwise it'll catch your face." He demonstrated briefly before leaving the pot alone to boil.

"What are you making?"

He was shot that,  _were you even listening?,_ look. "You will have to wait. Now, get out before you burn yourself again." Tempted to push it, Jongdae waited a moment to debate it. Setting the damp clothe on the sink, he glanced at his reddened wrist before stepping out into the living room. The burn lightly stung, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

Sitting down on the couch, he grabbed the remote and skimmed through the channels. "Where is everyone?" His mouth shut, the front door seemingly opening on his command. Sehun came in with Kris behind, grocery bags in each of their hands. Subconsciously shooting a glance toward the hall, he noticed Baekhyun not among them.

Kris set the bags on the bar and walked over. "Well if it isn't Suho's favorite." He rounded the couch and plopped down next to him.

Dismissed from the kitchen, Sehun padded over with a grin. "Don't let him make you feel too bad, I still can't finish my scene with Baekhyun." With renewed interest, Kris quirked an eyebrow at him. "He gets lost in his head halfway through..." Sehun trailed off, looking past them. He sat down on the chair, watching Baekhyun enter.

"Baekhyun has a lot on his mind."

"I do?" Startled, Jongdae turned to peer over the couch at him. Leaning over the bar, he pointed toward the fridge. He murmured something to Kyungsoo before he was handed a small container and spoon. Baekhyun glanced at the three of them.

"The rookies are coming tomorrow," Sehun coughed, saving Jongdae from burying himself six feet under. "Is it just me or is that exciting?" Turning away, Baekhyun disappeared into the hallway.

Kris broke the silence. "Has anyone seen the possible picks from the application?" Jongdae opened his mouth, then shut it.  _Park something,_ he had erased it from the google search on Suho's computer. He knew it was important for the director to search every applicant before allowing them an interview. Jongdae hadn't thought about it when he erased it and hoped Suho remembered to type it in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, I swear I didn't forget about RR or you guys, it's just been so busy! But RR is about to get interesting... I have a lot in store for you all !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> \-- MERRY CHRISTMAS

"Are you going to a funeral?" Shutting the door behind his friend, Chanyeol scrunched his nose.

Glancing down at himself, he second guessed his decision to wear a classic black and white suit. "What am I supposed to wear to a job interview?" He watched Boss trot into the room, jumping onto the couch as Minseok took a seat. Reaching over and offering him a pet, Minseok shrugged.

"Perhaps you should go in a trench coat  and be naked underneath. It is a porn studio." Face flushing pink, Chanyeol cleared his throat, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I'm serious... sort of. What if they want to see what all you have to offer? Isn't it a bit strange they didn't ask for any pictures of your body?"

"This is an in-and-out kind of thing. No ones seeing what's underneath these clothes if I can help it."

Minseok snorted. "If you think Byun Baekhyun is going to open up to you just like that, you're seriously in for it." Turning his attention to Boss, Minseok stroked him between the ears. "Aren't I right, Boss?" He looked back at Chanyeol. "People aren't like dogs. And Baekhyun, he doesn't seem like a person to open up about  _anything._ "

"You don't know that for sure."

"Chanyeol, that company stopped all sorts of interviews and published works when Baekhyun started working there, I think I have a pretty educated idea." Sitting down, Chanyeol grabbed his shoes and took his time putting them on. Minseok was right. He was going to have at least one scene before he left with his story. Swallowing hard, he grimaced at the idea of not only a full room of judging eyes, but also viewers from across the world.  _He_ would be Baekhyun at the café, scrambling to leave when recognized by strangers. Baekhyun probably didn't have an interesting story, he was just embarrassed to be seen in public because of his job.

His curiosity clung onto the memory of Baekhyun tossing the coffee and umbrella. "It's just sex." Patting his shoes, he stood. "But Baekhyun, there's something about him, his story, it will be worth it."

Gritting his teeth, Minseok leaned forward. "And what if his story is something you find yourself unable to share to the public?" Quirking his head at him, Chanyeol waited. "Secrets aren't meant for the public to hear and judge."

Scoffing, he rounded the couch and opened his door. "I should be back soon, thank you for watching Boss for me. Everything he needs is on his shelf near the kitchen." He heard a muffled retort, then the door clipped shut behind him.

Exposing secrets was his job. Telling the world of Baekhyun's was a fair price for what he was about to do during the next couple weeks.

Chanyeol walked hastily to the bus stop.  _Fuck, what if they make_ me  _take it?_ Shaking his head, he clenched his fidgeting hands, nearing the sidewalk's edge as the bus came to a stop. Would he have to shave? How does one even shave at such an awkward angle?  _I'm not getting waxed, fuck that._

Walking on, he swiped his card before taking a seat at the front. Sliding to the window, he cringed at the thought of anyone near  _down there._ He didn't think he'd ever doubt his own body, but today wasn't like any other day. It reminded him of all the relationships he skipped out on because he feared the intercourse half of it.

Chanyeol rubbed his hands together, glancing around the bus. Despite being the middle of the day, it was pretty empty. No one was dressed as fancy as him, making him feel even more out of place. What if they knew where he was going, the job he was going to interview for? With his luck, they might just be undercover reporters ready to out him to the public.

_Park Chanyeol, a journalist from Comma Details was seen going to a gay porn studio. Just what was he doing there—?_

Notifying the driver, he hastily exited at the stop and walked briskly down the street. Keeping his decision stone, his mind recalled memories of seeing Baekhyun at the café.  _Yes, it was worth it._

The closer he got, the more anxious he became. What if Minseok was correct and they would ask him to strip? Stomach churning, he crossed the parking lot. The building appeared like a hotel, the only difference being the lack of multiple stacks of windows and a large sign reading,  _Really For Cocks Porn Studio._ He wanted to choke at the name,  _how creative._

Knocking, he wasn't sure what to expect. To his relief, whom answered was fully clothed. His light brown hair was riddled with gentle curls and his brown eyes felt to hold sparkles in them, warm and welcoming. Standing at shoulder height, the cat-eyed Star beckoned him in, side stepping. He recognized him as Jongdae, the Star that's been getting a handful of unneeded accusations for having solo performances. Chanyeol had to admit, he liked watching Jongdae use an onslaught of toys, touching and fucking himself to completion, but he missed seeing him with others. Ignoring his question tempted to leave his lips, the red head followed Jongdae into the living area. It was a big space, but looked crowded with every comfortable chair and couch taken.

Jongdae pulled up to chairs from the kitchen, gesturing for Chanyeol to sit before taking a seat himself. "I'm Kim Jongdae, but you can call me Chen if you prefer." He smiled and looked at everyone else, expecting them to do the same.

The first to speak was sitting across from him, his legs underneath him as he sat on the couch. Do Kyungsoo, spoke with a smooth voice, a smile strayed from his lips. His hair was black and short, his brown eyes a shade darker than Jongdae's, but a level of kindness and warmth rested in them. Next, was Oh Sehun. Appearing shy when he spoke, his cheeks nearly tinted pink, giving him an even younger appearance. His black hair was combed backwards, out of his brown eyes. Beside him, sat a taller individual with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes.

"You're here, Mr. Park." Perking up, he stood as another man entered the room. "I'm Kim Junmyeon, but if you end up staying, feel free to refer to me as Suho." Shaking his hand, Chanyeol refused the urge to cringe at that,  _if you end up staying._

Meeting his penny-colored gaze with his own, the red-head nodded in quiet greeting. His tongue was heavy, silencing his remark. "Is there somewhere else for us to speak or is this appropriate?" The journalist partially scoffed at the idea. He didn't want an audience.

Brows furrowing, a puzzled expression crossed the man's features. "I'm afraid I forgot to search your name in my computer before sending you the conformation for a face-to-face interview." Turning, he shook his head. "I sincerely apologize, but you must leave."

Chanyeol glanced over everyone before returning his gaze. "I just got here."

"Suho, it's not that big of a deal. Give him a chance." Jongdae piped up.

"Again, I sincerely apologize, but you must go. I'll send another conformation once I've done my research on you."  _That's not rude or anything._

Biting his retort, he forced a smile. "Very well." Jongdae started speaking again, but the red head tuned him out. How dare he be told to leave when he just arrived? "I hope I get that conformation, then, nice meeting you all..." he locked eyes with Suho once more.

A voice spoke as his hand touched the door knob. Glancing over his shoulder, he scanned the many faces. His hand fell as he found Baekhyun standing near the bar, watching him. The porn star looked conflicted, hands at his side. Jongdae fell silent, the room turning their focus to them.

"I have your umbrella." Chanyeol spoke. Scrunching his eyebrows, Baekhyun shifted on his feet. Showing his back, the brunet walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and started back toward the hallway he came from.

Pausing, Baekhyun glanced at him. "Will you bring it back for me?" Chanyeol swore he heard everyone gasp. With that, the brunet disappeared into the hallway. Grabbing the door knob, Chanyeol smiled to himself.

"You're hired." Chanyeol nearly laughed,  _you don't want to look me up first?_  "Come, take a seat." Not wanting to lose his chance, he shut the door and returned to the group. Once he sat down, Suho went over the basics, then the living requirements.

"Wait, I'll have to stay here?"

"Not permanently, but yes."

"I can't afford—"

"There's no rent. It's a safety requirement. If staying here three to four days out of the week isn't okay with you, you can reject this job."

"Five seconds ago you wanted me to leave so you could Google-search me." Suho ignored him, waiting. The others kept quiet, watching them both. "Yes, it's fine with me."

"Good. I'll see you this upcoming Monday, Mr. Park." 


	9. Chapter 9

Monday came and went, along with more than half the week. Chanyeol and the other recruits were fitting in, but everyone had a soft spot for the red headed giant. His smile was genuine, and he didn't pry into the other stars' business like the others did. Whenever Baekhyun passed, he noticed the red head listening rather than speaking, watching everyone with growing curiosity. If Chanyeol spotted him, he would smile and then look back at the others. Baekhyun appreciated the lack of attention, verse the others that were basically down his throat.

Searching through the fridge, Baekhyun was grateful for the video game occupying the others' attention. He nearly leapt out of his skin upon seeing Chanyeol standing at the entryway. A sheepish smile crossed his lips that appeared soft.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Glancing away, Baekhyun shut the fridge and shook the bottle of chocolate milk. At his silence, the taller cleared his throat, looking around the kitchen, taking the pressure off Baekhyun. Able to look at him without making eye-contact, he noted how much taller he was.

His eyes were the color of a sunset shining through a glass of whiskey, intoxicating. Baekhyun broke his stare before he could drink in anymore of his alluring appearance, scolding himself for even sparing a glance.

"I have your umbrella with me." Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun waited for him to continue. "I can give it to you now..."

Shaking his head, he sidestepped past him. "Leave it outside my room, please." He could practically feel the internal sigh from the giant. Continuing to his room, he gritted his teeth when he heard his name.

"Byun Baekhyun?  _The_ Byun Baekhyun?" Turning the bottle in his hand, he walked into the hall. A hand caught his, a chain reaction coursing through his body causing him to freeze. Looking at the hand, he raised his gaze to meet a blue-eyed blond staring back. Behind him, the others were watching, along with Chanyeol, whom stood in the entryway of the kitchen. "Can you speak?"

Jerking his hand away, he forced his feet to move, gaze locked on the ground.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The blond advanced. Cutting him off, a pair of red sneakers stepped beside him. Knowing the owner of them, he lifted his head, watching Jongdae step between them.

"Learn some manners and go sit down." Taken back, the blond gawked. "You heard me, now  _go_." Everyone turned their backs at his tone.

"I just wanted to introduce myself—?"

Growing irritated, Jongdae stepped closer. "I'm not your mother, I will not count down to three. You're only here because I said you could be." The rookie clicked his tongue and turned away, walking into the living room. Jongdae glanced at Baekhyun, relaxed once more. "Want to accompany me to my scene today?"

"Another solo?" His friend shook his head, walking beside him to the changing rooms. Not that Baekhyun cared to necessarily watch, he appreciated the time away from the others. Even the thought of being alone in his room unsettled him.

Jongdae shook his head, beaming. "No, I have a scene with Sehun." The star had to hide his disappointment. He really did enjoy Jongdae's solo scenes. Something about the way he touched himself, bringing himself to the edge and holding it there. The tingling sensation of nearing climax, but resisting the temptation to hurry up and reach completion. He had perfect timing to it, not too dragged out, nor too short. Thinking about it alone had Baekhyun hot. Briefly touching the front of his jeans, he cleared his throat as he pretended to wipe invisible dust off, cooling the heat wave coursing through his body.

"First scene in a while with someone else, isn't it?"  His friend nodded. Entering the changing room, Baekhyun took a seat on the bench, watching his friend fiddle with his locker. "What kind of scene is it?"

"Spur of the moment." Another voice answered. Glancing over at Suho, the porn stars greeted him with smiles.

"Isn't that a little quick?"

The director's face flushed. "What better way to get back into action than a quickie?" Jongdae said nothing, appreciative of getting what he asked for. Clapping a hand on the director's shoulder, Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun before focusing on Jongdae.

"Do you need any help prepping, Jongdae-?"

"He's fine." Suho interrupted, quickly speaking again. "Don't want you both looking worked up before the scene even starts. Besides, I'm sure Jongdae knows how to get himself ready." Sehun shrugged it off and walked over to one of the camera men. Jongdae watched him, quirking an eyebrow. He said nothing, walking past Suho and over to Sehun, whispering something into his ear. The director's gaze never left them as the two porn stars went toward the shower stalls.

"It is better with help." Baekhyun shrugged. Prepping was probably Baekhyun's least favorite part, though crucial for the scene to be comfortable and sex to be pain free. Forcing ones cock up the ass would ultimately cause tearing, which made the preparation part so important. Massaging the muscle with rimming and fingering allowed relaxation and was taken seriously among the porn stars.

He nodded. Switching his gaze to Baekhyun, the brunet swore the director looked flustered. "Are you avoiding the rookies?" Baekhyun shrugged. "I thought you liked that Chanyeol guy." Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun racked his brain for the memory of ever saying such a thing.

"When did I say that?"

Suho pursed his lips. "You... didn't, but you spoke to him on the day of his interview."

Staring, he shook his head. "I simply responded to his statement. Would you rather I had ignored him?" Rubbing the back of his neck, Suho sighed harshly.

"It was my mistake. Don't avoid him too much, his first scene will be with you." Mouth agape, the porn star gawked at him.  _Never_ has Suho put a rookie with him for their first scene. They were interrupted before Baekhyun had the chance to argue.

The director didn't meet Jongdae's gaze as the two approached them. The shorter's cheeks were tinted pink, both of their breaths heavy. Baekhyun noticed the bulge in Sehun's jeans, but said nothing of it, glancing at the director. Suho beckoned them both, and walked toward the next room where the camera crew waited. Tuning him out, he glanced at the two stars. When Jongdae glanced at him, Baekhyun gestured to his clothing. Perking up, he looked down at himself, adjusting his clothes as he trailed behind Sehun.

He would've followed, but he decided to sit and wait, removing his phone from his pocket. If the audiences disapproved of Jongdae's continuous solo scenes, they had to have an opinion on Baekhyun's lack of scenes at all. Logging onto the site, he went to his tab, before noticing a new name amongst them. Suho rarely gave the rookies their own tabs until they were a good two months in. What made Chanyeol different? Did he have past sex tapes Suho happened to find during his search, gaining him an early spot on the page?

Scoffing, he clicked the tab. A circle spun in the center of the screen as the page loaded. "You're joking." Baekhyun huffed, reading over the few words across the blank page,  _first scene will be scheduled for next week with Byun Baekhyun._ Scrolling down the page, he glanced over the anxious, eager comments before turning the device off.

One word, that's all it took. Now he was stuck having a scene with a rookie. Considering Chanyeol's body type and brief personality, he would be on the receiving end. Groaning, Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair. There was no doubt in his mind that Suho had an intimate scene planned that was no where near the shortness of a quickie.

Standing, he walked toward the room the crew was currently filming the scene in. Stealing a peak, he made sure he wasn't ruining any shots before leaning against the doorframe. His eyes captured the two porn stars across the room. Baekhyun was surprised to see how quickly they were moving along.

Jongdae was pressed against a wall with his backside to Sehun, fully exposed while the taller had just worked off his trousers, which he kicked off. The shorter watched him over his shoulder as Sehun teased his hole with the tip of his cock.

All three of them jumped as the director's chair hit the ground. "Cut!" The two stars broke apart, staring in bafflement. "Turn the camera off. The scene's cancelled." Brows knitting together, Baekhyun switched his attention to the fuming director.

Jongdae's frustration quickly overruled his embarrassment and confusion. "What for?" He countered, sparing Sehun a glance, whom fetched his pants to put back on. His expression was pained, but he didn't question the director's sudden outburst. Bending over, Suho picked up his jeans and shirt, tossing them at Jongdae.

"Because I said so." As if noticing the heat of everyone's stare, the director shifted on his feet. "I just think it's a bit too early for a scene like this." He quickly added.

Once he was clothed, Jongdae stormed past him. "I honestly can't believe you." Suho caught his arm, in turn the brunet shoved his hand away. "If I'm so damn bad at my job, fire me, but this.. this is ridiculous. I'm done." Baekhyun moved as his friend exited into the changing room, looking toward Suho and Sehun before following Jongdae. He heard Suho apologize to the younger before he caught up to Jongdae.

The porn star didn't say anything, trailing after him quietly into the living room. Jongdae fixed his shirt, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he passed the living room. Baekhyun halted, watching Jongdae abruptly leave the building, slamming the front door behind him.

"Oh, what happened?" Kyungsoo spoke quietly, leaning forward on the couch. Laying beside him was Kris, whom was drooling on the pillow, fast asleep. He smiled warmly at Baekhyun's wary expression. "Most of the rookies went out. Kai and Chanyeol are in their rooms. You're safe."

Smiling faintly, Baekhyun took a seat in the recliner. "Suho cancelled the scene."

"Oh." He mouthed, nodding silently. "I see." They both fell quiet, focusing on the tv.

Sehun had joined them at some point, in which Kris woke and joked about his blue balls situation. Shortly after, the rookies returned and headed off to bed. Baekhyun sat quietly as the three started growing tired themselves. Sehun and Kris were the first to go, with Kyungsoo following.

"Don't stay up too late."

Getting up from the recliner, Baekhyun moved to lay down on the couch. "I won't." He grabbed the remote and switched the channel to Scooby doo. The brunet watched the characters solve another doofus mystery, hours ticking away.

Midnight was his sanctuary. No one was bugging him, not even rookies, all tucked away in their beds. Some nights, he felt the prickly urge to venture outside, walk to the street and see the city lights. With the city asleep, no one would see him; the dark masking his identity.

Rolling onto his side, he kicked his feet off the couch, staring at his feet. Light provided by the big screen allowed him to see his wiggling toes. They froze at the sound of footsteps. Baekhyun looked over, eyebrows raised at the red head appearing from the hallway. Still wearing his oversized hoodie and jeans, but his bed head and drowsy gaze showed he had just crawled out of bed. He didn't act like he noticed Baekhyun nor the tv, making a bee-line for the front door.

"Where are you going?" The question broke through his sealed lips before he had the chance to stop them. He rolled back on his heels, his red head dropping. Baekhyun pictured him mumbling under his breath before the rookie turned and faced him.

"I, uh.."

"Have a paper to write?"

The shadows hid Chanyeol's ghost reaction, but Baekhyun knew he hit a soft spot. Narrowing his gaze, he leaned forward, patient of the rookie's reply. "W-What?" He ran a hand through his red locks down to the back of his neck, awkwardly. "No, I'm going to my apartment to check on my dog."

Similar to a stone dropping, Baekhyun's defense fell. "You have a dog?" Cringing, he glanced at the tv, correcting his tone. He failed miserably. "What kind? What's its name?"

Tilting his head, a faint smile tugged at the taller's lips. "You can come with me to meet him if you want." Neither of them expected the popular star's response.

"Please?" Baekhyun stood, cursing his obsession with dogs. "If you don't mind..." Chanyeol simply nodded. Without giving him a chance to change his answer to no, Baekhyun walked past him to the door, pausing when he didn't hear the other's footsteps behind him. Before his excitement could dwindle, Chanyeol joined his side, reaching past to open the door for him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Shivering beside him, Baekhyun stared in awe at the city lights of the sleeping city. The tops of the buildings created a vintage barrier around the dark night sky where few stars sprinkled. He had been so excited to tag along that he hadn't bothered to change, remaining in his dark jeans and thin T-shirt with a band logo on it. Baekhyun didn't complain about the nipping breeze, the briefest of smiles on his plump lips. His wandering gaze praised every building they passed, the lights and quiet street. For the first time, Chanyeol saw the worry gone from his brown eyes.

By the time he decided to start removing his jacket to offer the warmth to Baekhyun, their bus approached. To his surprise, the porn star stepped back, staring at the bus. Their weren't many people on by the looks of it, but the few heads resting against the windows were enough.

Baekhyun backed away as the doors of the bus opened. "I'm— I'm sorry, I should actually go back. Maybe you can just show me a picture of your dog when you come back?" Glancing between the bus and the porn star, Chanyeol motioned the driver to wait a moment before catching up to Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun sidestepped. "You don't understand—"

"Here." Removing his jacket, he gave it to him. The brunet stared at it, not taking it. "Either wear it and allow me to walk you back or wear it and come with me to meet Boss." Reluctantly, Baekhyun took it, holding it awkwardly.

"I have to wear it either way?" Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun glanced back at the bus. "What about the bus? Wouldn't you miss it if you walked me back?"

Shrugging, the taller internally prayed the driver would wait out their conversation and not take off abruptly. "Yes, but the next one comes in about an hour." Baekhyun pulled the hoodie over his head, walked passed him onto the bus. Grinning from ear to ear, the journalist followed him onto the bus, swiping his card and thanking the driver before following the porn star to a middle seat. The bus was back on the road as they sat quietly, the porn star gazing out the window with a solemn expression.

"Would you have really walked me home?" Chanyeol almost didn't hear his near-whisper. Those brown eyes met his.

"I would have." To his surprise, Baekhyun smiled then looked back out the window. He observed the sleeping city as if he hadn't ever seen it before. Words weren't needed, his silent fascination peeking at every new block. He pointed at one building in particular, an older red-brick building. Windows decorated the front side of it and the lights were on, bathing the dining area in a yellow glow. Chanyeol noticed it was the café where he met Baekhyun.

They didn't speak the rest of the ride. Chanyeol found himself staring at him the entire time, watching the changing expression in his eyes. It became clear to him that Baekhyun didn't leave the studio often, if at all. Why the brunet went to the café that one day, Chanyeol couldn't understand. With the way he was acting now, he highly doubted Baekhyun would have left the studio on his own accord during the day. A frown formed on his lips.

 _Are you my Cinderella?_ He bit down on his lip to contain his chuckle. There had to be a pretty good reason for someone to lock themselves inside one building like that. He understood the want to avoid crowds if he was well known by the public, especially as a  _porn_ star, but it didn't make sense to him why he would isolate himself like that. Baekhyun made his world so small by the simple act of locking himself away in the studio, only knowing those of the porn stars.  _You must feel so alone and..._ his thought process was interrupted by the bus coming to a stop. Another passenger got on, scanning the cab for open seats.

Beside him, Baekhyun stiffened. Almost instinctively, he hugged the hoodie against him, ducking his head against the seat in front of them. The stranger sat directly across the aisle from them; the bus continuing to drive. Shooting them both a look, he nodded toward Baekhyun.

"Your friend okay?" Eyebrow raised, Chanyeol glanced at the porn star. His body was slightly angled toward the window, his face away from view.

"He's fine, thank you."

Leaning closer, he bobbed his head up and down, as if to peek under or above and see Baekhyun's face from where he sat. "Sure about that? It's pretty odd of someone to cower like that. Does he got a nasty bruiser from you or something?"

Cutting his chuckle short, the journalist comprehended his words. "Are you implying that—?" The bus came to a abrupt stop, Baekhyun pressing the button until the driver shouted at him. He stood, nudging Chanyeol with his foot before clambering over him and rushing off the bus. Chanyeol gawked at the sight of the brunet nearly tripping off the last step of the bus. Standing, he hurried to follow him, hopping off the last step as the door shut behind him and the bus drove off. Baekhyun was standing off near one of the buildings, hunched over and breathing heavily.

Furrowing his brow, Chanyeol glanced back, watching their ride drive on down the road. Home wasn't more than two or three blocks, but he would've preferred the ride than walking in the chilly night. Approaching the porn star, he watched the smaller physically calm down with a couple more breaths. Baekhyun peeked up at him, the street light allowing the journalist to see his expression. Similar to the one he wore at the cafe, except it appeared more apologetic than before.

He didn't understand the porn star's behavior, his need to hide and flight whenever someone new came near him. But the ride alone proved to Chanyeol that Baekhyun didn't leave the studio often. He did know the porn star wasn't sorry about it last time he ran off and Chanyeol confronted him.  _He didn't know me then._

Pursing his lips, Chanyeol gestured down the road. "My place is just a few blocks down. A nice walk actually, good idea of yours to get off the bus." Baekhyun stared at him quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. Eventually, he nodded and pushed himself off the wall, falling in step beside him. Leading the way, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun bumping his arm, walking so closely. The porn star didn't acknowledge it, back to his gaze wandering over the buildings they passed.

He pointed to one, staring at the building that towered over the others. It looked like it was plucked out of a horror movie in the dark with no lights to illuminate the steps leading up to the front doors. "What's that place?"

"My j— Comma Details, it's a writing company." Chanyeol could've swore he broke out in a cold sweat. Baekhyun didn't seem to notice his near-screw up, nodding as they continued down the sidewalk. It was quiet the rest of the way, neither of them mentioning the incident on the bus or anything writing-related to his relief.

The living room light was on when they arrived. Boss was barking the moment he unlocked the door, stepping in. Baekhyun paused as the large black dog with brown socks charged, hackles raised.

Baekhyun didn't appear frightened, watching calmly. "That'll do," Chanyeol muttered, moving so Baekhyun could walk in. At his okay, the dog's tail began wagging slowly, sniffing Baekhyun's pants as he walked further in, shutting the door behind him. The journalist glanced around, furrowing his brow at the silence. Had Luhan left or was had he not come yet? Chanyeol pulled out his phone and shot him a quick text, questioning whether Boss was fed and walked or not.

"What's his name?" Baekhyun watched the animal investigate his scent.

"Boss." The shepherd's attention perked, looking toward Chanyeol.

Baekhyun repeated him. "Boss." Nodding, Chanyeol walked over to the couch, offering Baekhyun a seat. The porn star gladly sat down, petting the dog once Boss was comfortable with his presence. "A German shepherd?"

Confused, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. "How'd you know that?"

"It's obvious he's a German shepherd."

"I know that, but others usually don't because of his color."

"They think he's a Malinois or something, don't they?" Chanyeol chuckled and nodded,  _exactly._ Leaping onto the couch, Boss laid beside Baekhyun, snoozing off as the porn star stroked his scruff. There was a long moment of silence before Chanyeol spoke.

"Why did you rush out of the café that day?" The shorter glanced at him and shrugged. "You must get recognized a lot. I'm sorry about my friend's behavior." He dropped his head, hiding his trembling fingers in the shepherd's coat. Studying him, he waited for even the slightest of responses. After a moment or so, he assumed he wouldn't get one. Chanyeol stood, walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry at all or thirsty?" Baekhyun shifted on the couch, utilizing the extra space as he sat back lazily.

"No, thank you." Talking to him was going to a lot harder than he first assumed. He didn't know why he thought it would be easy. It was clear Baekhyun shut himself off from the others entirely. Even when he was with the experienced porn stars he didn't speak much and they seemed to be used to that behavior. There had to be an unsettling amount of emotions boiling inside him, never being let out.  _How_ he was going to get Baekhyun to express them, he didn't know.

Grabbing a water from the fridge, he tried to think of anything that set Baekhyun off. Other than complete strangers, Baekhyun was like an introvert on steroids _._ Entering the living room, he opened his mouth to speak only to shut it. Curled up on the couch beside Boss, the brunet was fast asleep.

Furrowing his brow, Chanyeol walked over to the recliner and sat.  _That was fast._ Resting his elbows on his knees, he looked at the two. He frowned when he caught light reflecting on the brunet's face, seeing a tear rolling down Baekhyun's cheek.

Setting his water bottle aside, he got up and went to his bedroom, grabbing one of the blankets off his bed and returning. Chanyeol laid it on the smaller, avoiding Boss in fear he might wake them both. 

 _If you are so scared of strangers, why did you come with me all the way here?_ They weren't friends. Baekhyun made sure to become rather invisible when the rookies settled in. He was surprised to find Baekhyun awake watching Scooby Doo by himself, but understood it. Midnight was the only time he could be out of his room without running into the others. He didn't want the rookies all over him, that's why he stayed cooped up in his room. Everyone else was used to him and lived with him enough that he was just another person. To the rookies, he was a talented porn star, an idol.

Chanyeol was baffled as to why Baekhyun came with him, but the brunet was probably just as confused, if not terrified. He had not only left the studio, his safe haven, but also  _with_ someone in the middle of the night.

"I'll be in my room if you need me. The bathroom is next to it if needed. Goodnight, Baekhyun." Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but felt the need to break the silence. Picking up his water, he went to his room, leaving the bedroom door cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late, late update, I've been so busy!! UGH, anyway, thoughts?? What do you all think is gonna happen the next morning, will Baek still be there?


	11. Chapter 11

He made a  _very_ stupid mistake. How dumb could he be to go with Chanyeol  _to his house?_ Baekhyun was still awake when Chanyeol went to bed, his eyes clenched shut as tears continued to escape down his cheeks. The shepherd's coat hid his shaking hands from the taller who bought his sleeping act. The worst part was that he couldn't leave or call Jongdae to pick him up. Another thing he forgot when he blindly went with Chanyeol, his phone. And for what, to see his dog?

Baekhyun wiped his tears, sitting up more. Lifting his head, the shepherd met his brown gaze with his own. It had been so long since he'd seen a dog as they weren't allowed at the company. Boss looked a lot like the shepherd from his childhood. His first and only friend. Running his fingers down his neck to his shoulder, he felt the slight thump of the dog's beating heart. The very spot a bullet pierced and took the life from his four-legged protector. "You look just like her." Baekhyun whispered. Cringing, he shifted against the couch and looked around the living room.

Gently whistling, he mimicked the call. He could almost picture her trotting out of the bathroom into the illuminated room, ears alert and tail low. Her coat was pitch black, with rich brown socks and a white splotch on her chest. She was dirty, patches of undercoat sticking up here and there.

Blinking, Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, reaching across the couch to lift one of the blinds. The safety of his dorm at the company called to him. He just didn't remember his way home, or he would go. With it still dark out, he didn't have to worry about being seen, he'd just avoid the bus.  _But I don't know where I am._ Baekhyun glanced toward Chanyeol's room. Would it be ridiculous to ask him to walk him back? If they didn't leave now, morning hours would come all too quickly. It was already late, an hour or two off sunrise. Risking being seen was the last thing he wanted.

Thudding against his chest, his heart climbed its way up to his throat, thumping so loudly he couldn't hear his own breathing. Kicking the blankets off, he stood abruptly, freezing up once he did. Where would he go and what can he do? He had no idea how to get home before the sun came out and the streets would be flooded. Removing Chanyeol's jacket, he tossed it on the side table and looked toward the covered window.

Something wet touched his fingertips. Turning, he looked down at Boss. He sighed, closing his eyes. He was overreacting. Chanyeol wasn't a bad guy. If he were, he would've proved that already. Baekhyun just needed something to occupy him while he waited to go back. Looking around, he walked into the kitchen, heading toward the fridge when he noticed the laptop on the counter. It was open with a black screen. Squiggling the mouse, he cocked his head as the screen brightened, showing an empty google search.  _Comma Details, my j—_ furrowing his brow, he clicked on the bar and typed the letter  _b._

"Byun Baekhyun, Really for Cocks Byun Baekhyun interviews..." the porn star smiled vaguely at the screen. Park Chanyeol was more interested in him then he originally thought. The red head allowed him space at the company and didn't pressure him into talking, but he was just as nosy as the others. But he was a different kind a nosy. All the others wanted was a scene with him, why did the red head looking for interviews and searching his name?

Clicking on  _Byun Baekhyun,_ he looked over the results, seeing the first five links purple; Facebook, Instagram, Really for Cocks main page, and a couple old articles written on him that were flagged Errors when opened. Biting his lip, he cleared the bar and typed in the red head's name.

Boss barked up a storm as the front door was unlocked and opened, interrupting Baekhyun's search and putting a dent in his curiosity.

"Hush, hush! It's just me, you lousy guard dog." There was a ruffling of bags and footsteps. Baekhyun shut the laptop and exited the kitchen, peeking around the corner. He went straight toward the hall, bolting into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. "Hey! I saw you, Chanyeol!" He searched for the light, switching it.

"What the hell are you yelling for?" He heard the door next to the bathroom creak open and footsteps as Chanyeol walked out into the living room. Pressing himself against the door, Baekhyun cracked the door open and peeked out. Whoever came in was out of sight, the sound of the fridge opening. "Where have you been? It's like three in the morning."

"I was out." The stranger responded. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be working on your story?" He watched Chanyeol spin on his heels, looking toward the couch. The taller stared, unmoving. "Hello? Did you hit writer's block, is the porn star not as interesting as you thought—?" The stranger walked out, rubbing the back of his neck. Baekhyun recognized the purple hair and beanie immediately.

"Where is he? Did he leave?" Chanyeol moved out of sight, a rustling sound following.

"Who are you talking about? That's your jacket."

"Baekhyun. He was on the couch." Chanyeol came back in sight, walking to the front door. "Did he leave? Did you pass him on the street?"

There was a long pause. "Oh." He shifted on his feet. "You didn't come out of the bathroom?"

"What?" The taller turned. Baekhyun shut the door as Chanyeol peered down the hall. He flicked the lock, mortified. "Baekhyun."

"Oh, shit, I didn't know." Chanyeol's response was harsh and hushed, too quiet for Baekhyun to make out. Looking in the mirror, the brunet ran a hand through his hair, sucking in a breath of oxygen. Gripping the sink for support, he held himself up, dropping his gaze to the sink. The faucet leaked, water drops staining a yellow line around the drain.

There was a knock on the door. "Baekhyun? Don't you want to head back now? We have about an hour before the sun's up, there's less traffic... less people." Looking at the knob, he listened to his words. Switching the lock, he opened the door, looking at the red head that broke out in a cold sweat. Chanyeol's hair was messy and up like he ran his hand through it one too many times and caused his bed head to stand straight up.

"You will?" He nodded. Baekhyun glanced past him at the stranger. "Isn't that your friend from the café?"

"Oh, call me Luhan. Nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan." He held his hand out. Baekhyun looked at his hand and clenched his own, walking past him to Boss who stood near the door. "Alright..."

"I'll be back in a couple days. Don't be out so late, Luhan. Boss only gets to go out during the night because of work." Chanyeol grabbed his coat from the table and opened the door. He handed Baekhyun the coat as they headed out.

"I got it, I got it." The door shut on Luhan.

They walked quietly, Baekhyun putting more space between them than before. "About what he said..." the brunet peeked at him. "I'm a lousy writer and you inspired me for a character is all."

Nodding slowly, he looked ahead, adjusting the coat on his shoulders. "Why did you apply for RFC?"

"Like I said, I'm a lousy writer. I'm unpublished and needed a job to keep me afloat.. and who doesn't like.. _sex_?" The brunet raised an eyebrow at the way he said  _sex._

"Don't write about me."

"It's not—"

Baekhyun cut him off. " _Don't_ write about me, at all." The taller frowned.

"Alright. I won't." They stared at one another until they both felt awkward and feared tripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you all so much, you guys have no idea how much you all mean to me. I've never had so much feedback for a book before, not even my own family supports my writing (they say they do... but act so bothered to read it and they never do..) and I always flop on other sites...so this is honestly shocking and I'm not sure how to handle it. <3 
> 
> To show my appreciation here's another update :) I hope these characters are growing on you guys. I like reading your comments about them. I feel so emotionally attached to them all (especially Baekhyun), so I love that you all love them... honestly, my characters are the second most important thing to me (my dogs are first... duh), they're how I express my emotions and everything... ugh, thank you all so much I'M DONE RAMBLING I SWEAR


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you lost your god damn mind?" Suho scolded. They had been back for less than thirty minutes and spent the time being yelled at by the director. It was unfortunate, their late arrival being about the same time Suho woke up in the morning. He assumed the others were awake or were waking at his loudness, but none dared to walk in. To his dismay, all the heat was directed at the brunet shaking beside him. "What if something happened to you? No one would have known until it was too late!"

Baekhyun stood stiffly, subtly rocking his knees so he wouldn't become faint. His eyes welled with tears, soaking in Suho's words. Locking his jaw, the journalist looked at the director. The veins showed dramatically on his neck and temple, his reddened face matching his harsh tone. Chanyeol wasn't an idiot, he knew the director was distraught, but why take it out on Baekhyun? The moment they walked through the door they were jumped, except his lecture was toward Baekhyun and him alone.

"That's enough, Suho!" Chanyeol turned his head to watch Jongdae briskly exit the hallway. Breaking from his side, the porn star went straight to Jongdae, ducking his head.

Despite Jongdae's warning, the director continued. "Enough? Do you realize the danger he put himself in? This guy is a complete stranger and you left with him in the middle of the night without telling a soul!" Jongdae gently grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, offering some comfort. The brunet stepped away, keeping relatively close, but out of his embrace.

"What's the big deal?" Chanyeol finally spoke. "You can't lock your porn stars up in this building."

Suho shot him a glare. "I don't expect you to understand. Baekhyun is in danger every time he steps out that door and he knows it. It was downright foolish of him to leave like that."

"Did you not hear me the first time? I said enough!" The director focused on Jongdae. "Baekhyun cannot stay cooped up in this place, he needs to go out. Stop worrying about him every time he steps outside the door." The cat-eyed porn star was fuming. Luckily, his rage was focused on Suho alone. Chanyeol didn't understand what Suho meant by  _danger_ , but his curiosity would have to wait. Now was not the time to pester either of them with questions when his plan was to talk to individual stars about Baekhyun and get a lead there.

There was no question Baekhyun wasn't going to open up to him,  _especially after Luhan opened his big mouth._ He was running out of time. The first week went by so quickly and Baekhyun hadn't even said more than a few words, none of which regarded any juicy secrets.

Suho made a  _tsk_ sound and locked eyes with Chanyeol. "Hope you two talked some. It'll make your scene together less awkward." With that, he went toward his office, glancing back at Jongdae. Baffled, the red head turned to Baekhyun, disappointed to see the lack of reaction when he himself was panicking inside. His first scene was with Baekhyun?  _This_ was the definition of bad.

Chanyeol was by far inexperienced in the sex department. Sure, he'd jerked himself off to a couple videos, but he didn't know  _how_ to fuck someone.  That was an entirely different ball game. And with Baekhyun, of all the stars. He felt a sudden chill run down his spine. The red head had only thought about fucking Baekhyun maybe once or twice when he saw his videos, but sworn himself off from those thoughts when he got the job. He was hoping to get to get his story before any scene, that Baekhyun would open up like a book and read to him. Or at least to have fucked before going in front of a camera. Chanyeol didn't think Suho the type to humiliate him by uploading that video if it went wrong, but he didn't sway out the option. It would get too many hits for the opportunity to be passed for the sake of Chanyeol's ego.

He hadn't noticed Jongdae leave them or when Baekhyun started talking. "I used to have a dog once." Chanyeol blinked. "Her name was Skylar. She looked a lot like Boss." The brunet smiled. He had settled in the recliner, sitting cross-legged, staring at the black screen on the tv. The journalist stepped over and took a seat on the couch, unsure of his reasoning to talk about a dog, but appreciating the distraction nonetheless.

"What happened, did she pass of old age?" A crestfallen expression crossed the brunet's features.

"My father shot her." His gaze dropped on the floor, staring quietly. After a moment, he glanced back up and smiled gently. Chanyeol watched his lower lip quiver, the porn star fighting back his emotions.

"Why?" He softly pressed, swallowing his shock.

"She was very protective."

"Oh, I see." Baekhyun quirked his head. "Some shepherds are like that... I don't know why he had to shoot her though? Was she that bad?" The silence was enough to let him know he said something wrong. After a few more moments, Baekhyun nodded silently.

The sound of laughter broke it, Sehun and a couple of the rookies piling out of the hallway interrupting. Upon seeing them, one of the rookies chuffed. "You're the one that gets a scene with Baekhyun? What'd you do, huh? Slip a couple dollars to the director or did you suck him off?" The porn star went pale. Sehun turned to the rookie, but no words of defense slipped his mouth.

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I just found out."

"Yeah, right. It's been posted since yesterday." The red head glanced at Baekhyun. He hadn't even checked the schedule for the week. "Your scene's tomorrow." Was that why Baekhyun went with him? Was he nervous? No, not Baekhyun. Maybe outside the company, but in his own environment, with sex, Baekhyun was anything, but nervous. But why did he have a scene with Chanyeol? He had never seen Baekhyun share a scene with a rookie before. In fact, the rookies were lucky to get their third scene with him.

"I didn't know."

"Right." The rookie spat, turning his cold gaze to Baekhyun. "What, is he your type or something, you stuck up piece of—" Sehun smacked his chest.

"We don't get to choose our scenes, Suho does." The rookie glanced at him, then focused on Baekhyun. Biting his lip, Baekhyun stood and went for the hall, not sparing them another glance.

"He's so fucking arrogant." Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the rookie's mouth. The porn star didn't seem pleased about the idea either. Baekhyun avoided the rookies with every chance he got. Why would Suho put them together? The journalist hated the idea of making him feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to complain. He was the one about to lose his virginity on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone excited for the upcoming chapter??? It's gonna be kinda funny, but awkward :)
> 
> PS.   
> Please don't attack me for the shepherd comment... I'm four generations deep in German Shepherds... I know shepherds aren't like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Turning onto his side, Chanyeol blinked at is alarm clock. Bold, red digits stared back at him reading a quarter past seven. The shoot was in less than two hours. Stomach churning, he swallowed the ball of anxiety rising in his throat like bile. His virginity had never bothered him before, though of course he never imagined he would lose it on camera in front of Baekhyun and the crew, for thousands to watch. Chanyeol was going to be the laughing stock of not only the company itself, but everyone that sees his soon-to-be disaster. It risked his career, his livelihood. If enough people saw it, he was sure he would lose his job at Comma Details. Who would read an article written by him after something so embarrassing?

Chanyeol sighed. He hoped Baekhyun's story, whatever it was, would bring him out of his future drought.  _Don't write about me, at all,_ Chanyeol rolled onto his back. Facing the ceiling, the words ricocheted through his head. "We'll be even." Chanyeol whispered. His virginity will be outed, just as Baekhyun secret would be. Hopefully it was a juicy secret, one the public would have to devour to satisfy their intense curiosity. The thought eased his fears of losing his actual job.

There was a soft tap on the door. Lifting his head, he pushed himself upright as Baekhyun cracked the door open and peeked in. "Oh, good, you're awake." Lips pressed together tightly, Chanyeol forced a smile and nodded. The porn star was dressed already, wearing a over sized red flannel and dark blue jeans with gray tennis shoes. His brunet hair was a tad messy, as if he combed his fingers through it and called it good. It was better than Chanyeol's curly bed hair and boxer briefs by far.

Falling back against the bed, he looked up at the ceiling. "There something you need?" Internally cringing at his slight attitude, Chanyeol glanced over at the brunet. Stepping into the room, the shorter paused, as if hesitating.

"Are you okay?" Brows furrowed, he looked over his living quarters. The suitcase was splayed out on the floor with his clothes, leaving the dresser empty. He glanced into the bathroom, spotting a toothbrush and paste, assuming he brought shampoos for himself too. Other than the furniture that came with the room, nothing decorated the anterior. There was nothing personal about it, no character.

"Sorry, I'm not jumping with joy to have a sex scene with you like the others would." Chanyeol's throat went dry. The last thing he wanted was to start the day on the wrong foot, but here he was being snippy with Baekhyun. "That... came out wrong. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair.

Baekhyun didn't appear fazed by his comment, wearing a stoic smile. "You aren't the first, nor the last person, to snap at me in the morning."

"Is it a habit of yours to check on someone before a shoot?"

He shook his head. "I never do."

Chanyeol cocked his head. "Then what are you doing right now?"

Baekhyun chewed his lip. "You're the first one that I've done this too." He neared the door once more. "I'll see you in the locker room."

"Wait, why did you check on me?" His innocent shrug cooled his burning embarrassment. Did Baekhyun know? Was this his way of confirming it with himself? The door shut as he exited, leaving Chanyeol alone again. Baekhyun couldn't know. He wasn't  _that_ obvious. If he did know, Baekhyun was crueler than he thought. He was getting a kick out of Chanyeol's situation.

Untangling himself from his blankets, Chanyeol decided to get a move on. Nothing about today was anything he was going to enjoy, but he couldn't avoid it. He needed this story. Besides, how badly could it go?  _Very badly._ Rolling his eyes, he shoved down his pessimistic thoughts and turned on the shower, removing his boxers. He was going to lose his virginity on camera, in front of Baekhyun. Maybe if he did what he'd seen the other porn stars do, he wouldn't do so bad. It wasn't rocket science after all. Baekhyun knew what he needed to be ready; and that took the pressure off Chanyeol having to get him prepared.  _Right?_

After he had showered and gotten dressed, Chanyeol gave himself a mental pep talk all the way to the locker room. It took every ounce of strength he had not to turn around and drop everything on the dime. He clenched his fidgeting hands, stepping into the locker room, where he was immediately greeted by Suho.

"For a second there I didn't think you were coming, late riser?" He ushered him through the aisles of lockers, stopping at one. "Your clothes are in there, change into those. When you're done, go to that room over there for your hair and makeup," he pointed toward an open doorway, where Chanyeol spotted a couple camera men walking past. "Baekhyun's getting himself ready so you have a couple minutes." Suho patted his shoulder with a smile before walking to the appointed room. Looking at the locker, he sucked in a breath, opening it. Inside was a folded black jacket, white button up, black suit pants and matching black shoes.

He was feeling like a college professor by the time he got the black pants on and shoes. Buttoning up his shirt, he was startled when Baekhyun came up to him. He had on an old school uniform; a white button up and black jeans, but wore gray sneakers rather than black dress shoes. His hair was fixed to the side with strays tickling his forehead, shadowing his eyes painted with black eyeliner. He was a bit flushed underneath the light layer of makeup. "You ready?"

"Why do I look like a professor and you a student?"

Baekhyun cocked his head, watching the red head put on the jacket. "You didn't read the script did you?"  _Script?_ Chanyeol peered at him. "You're the teacher, I'm the bad student." Baekhyun muttered as if bored. He gestured to the other room, waiting for him. The brunet noticed his hesitance, but said nothing. Following him into the other room, Chanyeol glanced around the busy room. Windows overlooked the room from one side, illuminating the set. The camera crew had created a barrier around a corner of the room where a small set up replicated a classroom with a large desk decorated with stacks of paper and a computer at head, two rows of singular desks and a white board on the wall. The white board had the date of today and a deadline of a test that resembled the same day.  _Lemme guess, Baekhyun fails his test and sleeps with me to get an A? Typical._ He cringed.  _It's not real._ The red head couldn't help, but wonder if Baekhyun had ever done that before though.

"Quickly, Chanyeol." Spooked, he looked toward the sound of his name. A woman waited impatiently in front of a mirror. He glanced at Baekhyun.

"For your makeup and hair." Baekhyun whispered, nudging him encouragingly. Mouthing an  _oh,_ he walked over and took a seat. The stylist took no time searching through the bag splayed across the counter in front of the mirror. She picked three or four things, setting them aside before ignoring them completely. She turned Chanyeol to face her, running her hands through his curly hair. Brushing it to one side, than the other. "Have you ever done this before?" Baekhyun asked, leaning against the wall behind the woman.

"S-sex?" The stylist giggled at his response. Baekhyun waited. "Oh. You mean-?" The stylist quirked an eyebrow at him, then leaned back and walked behind him, disappearing from sight. Allowing him a full view of Baekhyun's doubtful expression.

"Worked at a porn company." A blow dryer interrupted Chanyeol's voice and he shook his head in reply. He clenched his shaking hands. Once this was over, the  _real_ thing would start. "And sex?" Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun. Was he joking, trying to antagonize him?

"That's a silly question." The stylist spoke loudly over the blow dryer. "Who would choose this job if they were a virgin?" Baekhyun didn't break his stare though.

"It's just a question."

"And I answered." Chanyeol responded sharply.

"You sure it's just an early morning?" The red head glowered at the porn star. Turning the blow dryer off, his chair spun as the stylist had him face her. She was in his face in moments, touching his face gently.

"I think you'll look fine with just a little touch up." Chanyeol hardly heard her. He was fuming over Baekhyun's cocky response, but his anger didn't last long. The stylist was done all too quickly, ushering him up and toward the cameras. Baekhyun was quick at his side, glancing around the room.

"Five minutes," the director called, running around the room like a madman.

"What are your turn ons and turn offs?"

"This another trick question?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "No."

"I don't know." Chanyeol muttered. Fear was trickling down his spine. Five minutes from now, he'd lose his dignity. Everyone would see it if it aired. The entire office knew of his pursuit of Baekhyun's story, there was no doubt they'd hear about him losing his virginity on screen too. Blinking quickly, he glanced away from Baekhyun's judging gaze, looking toward the windows. At this point, he could lunge out one of them with no regrets.

"Alright, let's get this going," Suho shouted over the obnoxiously quiet room. Chanyeol stood like a statue as Baekhyun effortlessly stepped in front of the cameras. The brunet glanced back at him before taking a seat in one of the desks. "That's you." Suho pointed to the set up. He waited a moment longer, sucking in a breath of air. Walking toward the desk, he tucked one hand in his pocket and ran the other through his styled hair. He was sure that irritated the woman that just spent fifteen minutes on it.

Someone yelled action as he took a seat his desk. Almost simultaneously, Baekhyun stood and walked toward the cameras. He figured it wasn't part of his role, as several members of the crew glanced around their cameras at the brunet. Suho dropped his clipboard on his chair, walking towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not doing a scene today." Chanyeol watched several of the red lights on the cameras shut off.

"Baekhyun." The director sighed harshly. "You cannot keep doing this, Baekhyun. It's your job."

The porn star turned on his heels, straightening his posture. "It is, but it's in our contract that we can choose who we have scenes with. I won't have one with him." As if that wasn't a solid statement, he added. "He's a rookie porn star. I don't have scenes with rookies.  _You_ know that. Fire me if you want." Baekhyun challenged. When Suho didn't respond, the porn star left through the doorway they came in, and everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Suho said something to him, but Chanyeol was quickly to his feet, following after the brunet. He couldn't tell what was more embarrassing; having nearly lost his virginity publicly or being rejected in front of them all?

Stepping into the locker room, he walked down the empty aisles before spotting the brunet exiting the room. Following him out, he snatched his wrist and pulled him back, pushing him against the doorframe of the locker room. "What was that?" Eyes widened, Baekhyun shoved his hand away and tried to escape the tight space, but Chanyeol restricted him of the choice, putting his arm up as a barrier. Baekhyun glowered at him. "I deserve an explanation."

Flustered, Baekhyun huffed. "You don't want to lose your virginity on camera." Chanyeol opened his mouth, but was immediately interrupted. "Stop lying. I know a virgin when I see one. If you're so mad about it, go grab another star and get to it, but I'm not having any part of it." This time when he shoved Chanyeol back, the red head allowed him and he continued down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out as awkward as I expected to be honest... I apologize for the slow ass update!!! Another one coming soon... :)


	14. Chapter 14

"What am I supposed to do?" He paced his room, running a stressed hand through his hair. "If I don't have sex this week, I  _will_ be exposed on camera." Luhan quietly listened to him on the other end. Well, not really. He was more concerned about hair ties being flicked at him rather than Chanyeol's sex dilemma. All in all, the journalist was voicing his thoughts to himself and it wasn't helping.

Finally, Luhan seemed to tune in to the silence and spoke up. "Why don't we hit a club tonight? You can meet some guy, both get extremely drunk and have sex in his car. He won't remember shit and you won't either, it's a win-win."  _Except, I'm not like that._ Chanyeol sighed. He wouldn't know what he was doing, and he had never been a horny drunk. He was the funny, laughing until he fell off the barstool, drunk. Tripping on air and snorting with laughter was his drunk self, he was no Christian Grey when it came to alcohol.

"Thanks for trying to help, Luhan." Sighing, he hit end call and tossed his phone on the bed, flopping down beside it. This was all a major mistake. Baekhyun was full of secrets and the only thing he'd figured out in a week's time is his schedule and love for dogs.

A clanging ricocheted throughout the building, followed by quickly moving feet across the hardwood floors. Sitting up, Chanyeol listened to the ruckus, cocking his head. Shouting erupted after a choked cry, several voices joining in the noise competition after the first. Getting to his feet, he walked to his door and creeped it open, peeking out into the hallway. He was maybe four doors down from the living area, but could see several of the rookies huddled in the kitchen entryway. Jongdae was shoving his way through the crowd, followed by a taller figure, whom Chanyeol remembered as Sehun. Quietly walking down the hall, he entered the room, the voices growing louder.

Another clang sounded. The journalist recognized it as a glass of some sort clashing onto the floor.  _Who in the world was throwing kitchenware?_ Jongdae's voice rose above the others. "Go! Get out, all of you!" Some of the newbies toward the back of the crowd began backing off as Sehun ushered them out of the entryway. Sehun was shoved backwards when he brushed one of the rookies.

" _He_ is insane. I will sue him for this."

A shorter individual stepped into sight from the kitchen. "I think you'd find it in your best interest to pack up and leave." Kyungsoo warned. Although smaller, he looked up at the man with unwavering confidence.

"You know what, you will and you'll be hearing from my lawyer. Fucking throwing glass at me—!" He stepped forward and Kyungsoo stopped him with a hand on his chest. The rookie switched his attention to the shorter and snorted. Reluctantly, he turned and headed toward Chanyeol in the hallway. The journalists side stepped him, avoiding the smoke machine as he peeked into the living room. Baekhyun had pressed himself back against dish washer, one hand clutching onto edge of the counter as the other held onto a glass cup. Jongdae was gently prying the glass from his hand when Sehun started out of the kitchen. He pulled Chanyeol out of his trance, offering a smile.

"Staring isn't polite." Chanyeol broke his stare, glancing at Sehun. The porn star was walking past him before he could respond. He let his attention drift back to the kitchen. Kyungsoo was cleaning up the shards of glass.

"It's alright," Jongdae cooed, rubing Baekhyun's shoulder. Visibly, the porn star eased up a small bit, blinking at the mess he'd made. Chanyeol cautiously walked over, looking over the sea of glass littering the floor of the kitchen. Kyungsoo had managed to collect all the large pieces in a pile and stood.

"I'm going to grab the broom." The short porn star faced Chanyeol. For a moment, his gaze narrowed, before he exited and walked past him. Switching his gaze to Baekhyun, Chanyeol watched as Jongdae wiped the drying tears away, speaking softly to him.

The journalist's dying curiosity pressured his voice to ask what happened, but he didn't open his mouth. Instead, he watched Baekhyun visibly shake, a glossy layer of salty tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. The brunet glanced over at him, breathed deeply and dropped his gaze to the floor. Someone pushed past the journalist, whom put his arm out to stop them from stepping on the glass.

Suho came to a halt, glancing over the shards before looking at Jongdae and Baekhyun. He patted Chanyeol's arm then continued into the kitchen, one eye on the floor. "What happened here?" Baekhyun released the counter, hurrying out of the kitchen as Jongdae started explaining to Suho. Despite his curiosity, Chanyeol tuned them out and trailed after Baekhyun.

The rookie that had just yelled at him was exiting the hallway, suitcase rolling behind him. He stopped, locking his gaze on Baekhyun. "You think you're so special—"

"If you want to keep your mouthful of teeth, I suggest you shut it and continue on your way." Something about the way Kyungsoo spoke as he casually passed them into the kitchen left no option for argument. He didn't appear to be bluffing, and though small, seemed able to drop the rookie in a matter of moments. And if he couldn't, the rookie could only imagine how slim his chances were against the others that befriended Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun, softening his voice as he spoke. He wasn't sure what to say. The brunet wasn't okay, so the question was invalid. It was too early to ask what had happened; Baekhyun would shut him down. Nonetheless, Baekhyun looked at him, expecting his voice. "I'm going to go visit Boss for a bit, would you like to tag along?" The brunet blinked at him, glancing aside. There was a moment's pause before he nodded.

"Do I have time to change? It's cold out there." Chanyeol said yes and watched the porn star go to his room to fetch a warmer set of clothing. Baekhyun was quicker than he was at changing out of their outfits from the morning shoot into casual clothing, but dressed in pajama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt rather than attire he could leave the building in.

The journalist was a tad surprised. It wasn't nearly past noon and Baekhyun had said yes to going somewhere with him.  _Even if it's just to see the dog..._ a gentle smile crept along his lips.

"Where are you two going?" Suho voiced as Baekhyun exited the hallway. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a short-sleeve black T-shirt with white lettering across the torso that read,  _fuck._ Chanyeol swallowed at the slim fitting attire and the way his jeans hugged to his body. Baekhyun fiddled with his heavy jacket before putting it on over his shoulders; the cuffs covering his hands, making his image softer. Chanyeol appreciated the jacket for blocking his thoughts.

"To see my dog." Chanyeol answered. Suho glanced at Baekhyun in question, but the porn star disregarded him.

Jongdae stood by the kitchen entrance, watching with the smallest of smiles. "They'll be fine."

Suho ignored him, stalling. "You're not going to change first?" He looked at Chanyeol, whom still wore his suit from that morning. The director kept glancing at the brunet, as if waiting for him to change his mind about leaving. "You're pretty dressed up just to go home."

"I'm stopping at a club later tonight. Unless you want me to change, I didn't find any harm in wearing it." Baekhyun looked at him at the mention of  _club._ The journalist kept his voice light, despite the irritation Suho was causing him. "I can drop you off before or you can stay with Boss, I don't mind either way."

"You didn't show up in a car, are you two taking the bus?" The brunet cringed at the thought.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Jongdae stormed over, digging into his back pocket and retrieving his keys. "Take my car. Even if you bring him back before you go to the club, you can have it for tonight. It's near the back of the parking garage." Gaping at him, Chanyeol glanced between him and the keys he held out on his finger. Jongdae spoke before he could. "Yes, I'm sure, just don't crash it." Swallowing, Chanyeol took the keys and thanked him. He waited a moment for either of them to speak, but Jongdae standing in hitting range of Suho appeared to quiet him, then headed toward the door.

He opened it for Baekhyun and followed him out, gritting his teeth at the wind that greeted them.

"I'll go to the club with you." Chanyeol glanced at him. "You'll need a designated driver." The brunet avoided his gaze, walking a step in front of him as they headed toward the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the saucy chapter coming up next will make up for my absence :)


	15. Chapter 15

The brown leather interior of the car got cold as the night grew on. It felt big, but constricted and small at the same time. Baekhyun had rode in Jongdae's car several times, but never with anyone other than Jongdae. He wasn't sure what he was even thinking. He had gotten in the car once before while they drove to Chanyeol's house, not he was in it again as they headed to the club. Surely, he had lost his sense of wit. Chanyeol could easily continue driving far past town limits and he'd never be seen again. But, the brunet didn't fear the ginger.

Not once, had Chanyeol forced him to talk or asked about what had happened in the kitchen that night. The red head was patient, and waited for Baekhyun to speak first. If not, he would almost invite him to chat with him by saying something random. Baekhyun wanted to convince himself he tagged along to simply see Boss, but it wasn't true. If that had been the case, he wouldn't be in the car with Chanyeol on the way to the club. For once, he was concerned about Chanyeol. He knew why Chanyeol was going to the club, trying to rid his virginity before he lost it on camera, but this wasn't the way to go about it. Baekhyun didn't agree with his idea, and wanted to forbid him from going through with it. But if not now, then when, if not a stranger, then who?

"Chanyeol." The red head lifted his eyebrows in silent acknowledgment, humming. "Why are you going to the club?"

"Oh." Leaning back in his seat, he tilted his head at the road. "Just meeting up with some friends..." Baekhyun mouthed ' _lie_ ', but kept quiet. Turning his head, he glared out the window. He didn't realize Chanyeol could see his reflection every time they passed a street light. "What's the matter, do you want me to turn back so you can stay with Boss?"

Turning his attention back to him, the porn star scrunched his nose. "What?"

"I saw that look you were giving the window." Chanyeol spared him a glance. "You don't have to come to the club if you don't want to. I can take a cab home if the problem is me driving."

Baekhyun stared at him. "Do you not want me to go?"

"I didn't say that." The car came to a smooth stop at a stop light. The red illuminated Chanyeol's face in a shade of red. Somehow, he didn't look like a villain off Scooby Doo. His eyes were rather half-open and tired, empty of expression although he wore a smile on his lips. He tapped his fingers against the wheel, pressing the gas gently when the light turned. The car might as well crawled. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I'm fine." Baekhyun said quickly. "You're the one that's not comfortable." He retorted without hesitation. The red head glanced at him. "I can walk faster than this." Chanyeol's jaw tensed. Baekhyun bounced off the back of the seat as the ginger laid more down on the gas. The rest of the ride was silent, street lights passing over them. The town was as breath taking as before. He badly wanted Chanyeol to pull over so they could walk the streets, taking in the dark sky and twinkling lights.

There was a pizza peddler on one of the streets, a bar opening out onto the street. Despite it being nearly ten at night, it was open. Baekhyun watched it until it left their sight range, it's delicious scent of toasted bread, melted cheese, and pepperoni fading in the distance.

The road became darker as they neared the neon sign. Chanyeol pulled the car over and killed the engine. "When you want to leave, just let me know and we will." Nodding, Baekhyun didn't move in his seat. There was a line out the door of more than twenty people waiting to be granted access inside the club. None of which were female. Chanyeol unbuckled himself and opened the door, getting out and leaving Baekhyun in the car. Sucking in a breath of air, Baekhyun looked down at his feet. The seat was glued to him, as his eyes were to the floor. His head was beginning to pound, matching the rate of his heart.

A knock sounded on the window. Tilting his head, he peaked through it at Chanyeol. He was leaned over, resting his arm above the door as he gently tapped the glass. When Baekhyun didn't further acknowledge him, he opened the door. A breath of wind challenged his heavy coat's warmth.

"Baek," eyes widening a fraction, he looked at Chanyeol. He was leaned over and blocking the doorway, disrupting his view of the crowd behind him near the building. "We can go home if you don't want to be here, but I will not be leaving you out in the car alone."

"I'm fine." Baekhyun hissed, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that why you're not moving out of that seat?" Gritting his teeth, he hit the seatbelt release button and got out, slipping past Chanyeol out into the cold. He removed his jacket, tossing it onto the seat when Chanyeol got out of the way. The taller shut the door, gauging Baekhyun's reaction to the crowd. Internally, he was shaking like a leaf.  _You have to do this, Chanyeol needs you to._ "Baek."

"It's Baekhyun." He mumbled, breaking his solid stance and shifting his feet. Simply nodding, he lead the way to the door. Baekhyun followed closely behind, surprised when the ginger skipped the line and went straight to the door man. They exchanged a few words, the taller, wider-shoulder man venturing his gaze onto the porn star. He looked big enough to snap a person in half, and uncaring enough to do for the heck of it.

Chanyeol reached back, taking Baekhyun's hand into his own. His hand felt dwarfed wrapped up in his. Part of him wanted to pull his hand away, but his heart rejected the idea of being possibly separated from Chanyeol if he did. It was no secret that he didn't want to be here, especially away from the ginger, whom lead him through the doors. Within moments, someone was calling the taller out, bounding over from the bar with his hands raised. The stranger halted upon seeing the guest his friend brought along.

" _Byun Baekhyun_?" Flinching at the recognition, he looked away from the purple haired boy. "Man, are you two buddy-buddies now? I've seen you two together twice now." His gaze dropped to their hands, and as his mouth opened, Baekhyun shook Chanyeol's grip loose.

"One moment." Chanyeol said politely to his friend, before turning his back to him, blocking Baekhyun's view of him. He glanced up at the red head. "Let's find a quiet place to sit?" Baekhyun scanned the club. People were still coming into the neon-lit room, dark cushions along the walls as tables and wood chairs decorated the open floor. There was a stage opposite of the front door, where a dj directed the music pumping through the speakers.

 _There was no quiet place to sit._ Biting his quivering lip, he bit back the tears starting to sting his eyes. The already crowded room was filling with more bodies, and it was a gay night club. He was sure to be noticed and recognized by more than Chanyeol's obnoxious friend.

"Hey," Chanyeol spoke softly, "we don't have to stay here, Baek."  _Again with that nickname._

"What, you cant leave? You just got here." Luhan interrupted.

With an aggravated sigh, the red head looked over his shoulder at Luhan. "Can you order us a couple rounds, please?  _Or something."_ His tone turned into a warning with the last two words. Understanding, his friend smiled sheepishly and headed back toward the bar. Baekhyun couldn't focus entirely on his voice, looking over the crowd of people. His skin crawled with the left over traces of a tainted memory.

Baekhyun was aware of what he said, that he wanted to stay for Chanyeol, but he couldn't. "Chanyeol," the red head looked at him. Before he got to open his mouth to voice his request, someone came up.

"Hey!" A shorter individual approached. Baekhyun glanced up at the black haired stranger, briefly admiring the way the eyeliner around his eyes made the hazel pop out. His clothes were dark, a black sleeveless top and jeans that hugged his firm legs and waistline. Chanyeol didn't waste a moment, wrapping him in his arms, a grin enlightening his face. Baekhyun swallowed his guilt as the two exchanged words.

 _Tough it out, Baek, it's only one night._ And it only took one night to ruin everything. One night to be found. Tears pricked his eyes. The stranger perked up at the slightest sniffle, stepping away from Chanyeol and nearing Baekhyun. He tilted his head, looking at the side of his face, as if trying to gauge his emotion.

"I'm Kim Minseok, but you can call me Xiumin if you like." To his surprise, the stranger didn't recognize him and refrained from touching him. His voice was light, and even a bit cheerful. "Wanna go sit? I know a quiet spot where there aren't many people. Chanyeol can come too, or I can just show you where it is." Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He could've swore it was his own heart trying to escape through his mouth.

"Baekhyun, we can always leave too." Chanyeol added. He hasn't come closer, acting like doing so would make Baekhyun feel claustrophobic. Minseok didn't object the idea like the purple haired boy had. His smile was warm, understanding.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun managed to lift his head. "Where's the room?"

The smile widened, if that was possible. "Come, I'll show you."

"I should tell Luhan.." Chanyeol murmured. The porn star didn't spare him a glance at the mention of the other.

"I think Baekhyun would prefer you coming with." Minseok stated. "I'm a stranger to him. I can come back and tell Luhan, but you're staying with Baekhyun."

"No, no," Baekhyun croaked, trying his hardest not to burst into tears at the nerves eating at him. The club was becoming harder to tune out, the scent of cologne mixing with sweat hitting his nose. People occasionally bumped into them as they passed, reminding him of their unguarded personal bubble. "I'm okay."

"Honey," Minseok shook his head. "You're not okay. You're as pale as a ghost and have tears running down your face." Indicating his truth, the stranger used his thumb to wipe the tear straying down his cheek. He hadn't even felt it. Blinking, he dropped his head once more.

Shooting Chanyeol a look, he beckoned Baekhyun to follow him and started walking. Chanyeol was quick to glue himself to Baekhyun's side, wrapping his arm around him and steering him through the crowd after Minseok. Guilt gripped at him equal in strength to his fear. He had ruined Chanyeol's night.

When they got to the room, Minseok ushered the few people that were in it out. He followed them, shutting the door behind him and leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone. It was a relatively small room, a large leather sofa against one wall. Opposite of it, was a single table with a coffee pot, small portable water jug, and a stack of plastic cups.

"You alright, Baekhyun? Do you want to leave?" Sitting down, the brunet stared out in front of him. Cringing at the faint memory of the rookie's breath on his neck, he covered his face.

"I'm fine." He hadn't realized he was still nodding. Chanyeol sat down beside him, sighing.

"Did something happen in the kitchen today?" Tensing, Baekhyun gradually uncovered his face. Sparing him a glance, he knew the ginger realized his mistake. But he didn't apologize or say more. Instead, he waited. Biting his lip, the porn star nodded. "He was upset that within a couple days, you were the first to get a scene with me.. that it was ridiculous that none of the rookies could get a scene with me until the fourth or fifth week of being at the company, while the others were completely fine with being with rookies." Clenching his fists, he refused to let his hands shake. "Kyungsoo told him to back off, but when he didn't, and kept getting closer, I threw a plate at his feet."

"Why don't you like it, Baekhyun? I thought it was supposed to be like that. Having sex with strangers, I mean." Baekhyun silently appreciated Chanyeol not mentioning the last part and questioning him about his extreme reaction to something so little. He wouldn't have known what to say, other than he panicked.

A faint frown crossed his lips. "Kind of, but I don't. I choose when I get a scene with a rookie, and who." He admitted with a hard swallow.

"Wait... did you choose me?"

"I wanted to be the first person you had a scene with." Baekhyun murmured. The ginger stared in disbelief.

"But you..."

"If I had acted like I'd known, that I chose  _you,_ the other rookies would've came at your throat." There was a long moment of silence. Why he told Chanyeol, he didn't know. From the moment he saw the coffee shop stranger walk through the company's doors, Baekhyun took profound interest. Throughout the week, he had watched the ginger interact with the others. He was relatively quiet and reserved, every once in a while jumping to his feet with something humorous to say. Once he had made whomever laugh, he would settle back down until the next moment arrived. But it was like the taller knew when Baekhyun was staring, as he'd always look up and their gaze would meet. It wasn't long until he figured out Chanyeol was a virgin, and told Suho he wanted the first scene with him.

Chanyeol wasn't the first virgin to walk through the doors, but he was the first one Baekhyun cared about. A part of him knew his experience with sex had to special— not a set up, make-believe scene for millions of viewers to watch, and defiantly not at a club to some stranger he'd never see again. And still, he couldn't find it in himself to picture them having any kind of intercourse with one another. For once, that idea scared him. Having Chanyeol see his body, the faint scars that were edited out of the films and covered by makeup, terrified him.

"Why are we here?"

Chanyeol perked his head up from within a daze. "What do you mean, at this club?" Sighing, he rubbed his temples. "I think you already know that answer."

"I'm sorry I ruined it."

A deep, harmonious chuckle rippled through the taller's chest. "It's alright, but you know I'm going to have to have sex at some point, right; before I hit the cameras?" Baekhyun stared at his feet. He did know that, and it bothered him the most. As to why, was unknown. Leaning back against the seat, the brunet rested his head against the back, closing his eyes.

"Are you nervous?"

"To have sex?" Baekhyun nodded. "I am." He admitted heavy heartedly. Continuing, he answered Baekhyun's unvoiced question. "I don't want to hurt anyone accidentally because I don't know what I'm doing." Furrowing his brow, he opened one eye and side glanced at him. That's what he was afraid of?

"That's what you're scared of?"

"Some other things too, that are personal feelings, but mostly that. I know the reality of it is that virgins don't last long, but that doesn't mean I can't cause them pain."

Baekhyun closed his eyes again, "that's not one hundred percent true. There are some that are pretty damn good at it. And unless they tell you, you can't tell most of the time." Biting his lip, he settled the remaining nerves that shook his body. The taller seemed to consider that. "It's just sex, it can always stop, whenever, however. There is always that option to stop." Chanyeol nodded with a faint smile.

"This night has been pretty stressful, I'm sure you're tired." Baekhyun cocked his head at him. "Wanna grab some food, then head back to the company-?"

"To your place." The porn star interrupted. "Please." He nodded.

He followed Chanyeol back out into the crowd, pausing within the hallway. Baekhyun could've swore the music got louder and there were more people out waiting to swarm them. Uncertain fingers grabbed onto his, traveling to the palm of his hand and wrapping around it. Chanyeol entwined their fingers, guiding the porn star into the main room. They were spotted immediately by the purple-haired boy, but he was halted with a gentle, firm hand on his shoulder. Smiling, the taller waved a farewell to them and lead Baekhyun through the front door. Shivering, he hurried alongside Chanyeol to the car.

Opening the door, Chanyeol picked up the jacket from the passenger seat and draped it across Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun slipped his arms through the sleeves and got in, feeling guilt fall on him like a rush of heat as the door shut. Not even for a moment, could he tough it out for Chanyeol's sake. Instead, he ruined his night completely. It was selfish, but he hadn't wanted to stay at the company building, and he didn't want to be alone at Chanyeol's house. If he thought about it, he simply didn't want Chanyeol out on his own.

Shutting the driver's door, Chanyeol turned the key in the ignition and grinned out the windshield, crinkles in the corners of his eyes. "How does pizza sound?" Baekhyun didn't understand why he wore a real smile now, when the porn star had put a stop on all his plans to lose his virginity. Those brown eyes met his, like whiskey glistening in an half-empty glass exposed to an open fireplace.

"That sounds fine." Leaning back in the seat, he hugged the heavy jacket around himself. It wasn't chilly within the car, as Chanyeol had cranked the heat and fan up to max, but it gave him some kind of closure. Glancing out the window, he watched as the streetlights washed over the hood of the car, basking the cab momentarily in yellow light.

Chanyeol pulled the car to the side, parking it alongside the curb of the peddler, killing the engine. "They have noodles, salads and even sandwiches if you don't want pizza." Swallowing, Baekhyun looked down at the floorboard.  _It's just like the cafe, just order what you want and you're done._ "Stay here." Chanyeol was out and closing the door before he could protest. Rounding the car, he approached the small shop and spoke briefly with the man behind the bar. The guy nodded, reaching behind the counter to grab a piece of folded paper, like a brochure, and handed it to Chanyeol. Saying his thanks, the ginger jogged back over to the car, walking around to the driver side. He got in, handing Baekhyun the paper. Brows furrowed, he took it, reading over the  _Moe's Pizza_ title. Chanyeol had gotten him the menu. Subconsciously, the brunet smiled. A frown was quick to form.

"I didn't bring my—"

"Let me buy," Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest, then shut it as Chanyeol continued, "I won't let you starve. Choose something, I can order it for you and we'll eat at the house." Chewing his bottom lip, Baekhyun nodded briefly and flipped through the three-paged menu. Although Chanyeol didn't appear to he rushing him, he felt rushed. He always did when he went out, which was rare in the first place. It made him not want to try anything new, so he wouldn't take long looking at the menu.

"this?" He brushed his thump over the cheapest item on the menu. "The chicken Alfredo?" Handing it back to Chanyeol, he watched him place the keys back in the ignition. He took the menu and started the engine.

"Kinda pointless to leave it off when I could have the heat on, don't you think?" Chanyeol smiled. With that, he exited the car again and headed back to the peddler. He was all smiles, his mood appearing to shift an entire 180. Had he not wanted to follow through with his own plan? Baekhyun couldn't place any other reason as to why he would be so okay with heading back earlier than expected.

Reaching into his pocket, he fetched his phone. There were two messages from Jongdae, both checking in on him. Baekhyun slid up on the screen and responded to both with a smile face. There was a soft tap on the window, and he rolled it down to peek out at Chanyeol.

"Should we grab a movie?" Baekhyun tilted his head.

"A movie?"

"Yeah, something funny or mushy to end the day,"  _mushy,_ Baekhyun thought. He doubt it would work, but he nodded anyway.

"Sir," looking over his shoulder, Chanyeol acknowledged the cook. Beaming, he headed over to the bar, pulling out his wallet. He paid before taking the pizza box and the bag of food, heading back over to the car. Getting in, he shut the door and handed to the food to Baekhyun.

"We can save the pizza for tomorrow or something."

"What do you mean?"

"I ordered a sandwich, but I feel like it's weird to not order pizza from a pizza peddler." Chanyeol turned the car around and drove at a steady pace. The food was warm in his lap, and he swore the grease from the pizza would seep through the cardboard to his jeans.

As they neared the apartment, it dawned on him that it would be his second night with Chanyeol. For years, he stayed within the company walls, until now. It wasn't like Chanyeol was even trying to get Baekhyun to come out of his shell; and they never really communicated while at the company. Everything was natural, even subconscious in a way with how Baekhyun went with him outside the company.

Despite Baekhyun tagging along, Chanyeol never appeared the least bit bothered by it. The taller was comfortable with the silence, never pressuring him to speak or answer questions. He took specific precautions to ensure he was okay even, constantly taking his fears into consideration and having it play a huge role in how they did anything.

Baekhyun looked over at him. Between the dash lights and street lamps, he could make out the faintest smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, his brown eyes focused on the road ahead. "Chanyeol." The ginger hummed in response, sparing him a glance. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

Heading into the apartment, he grabbed the leash and collar on the coat rack while Baekhyun set the food down on the coffee table. Boss chose to stick his nose in the bag, bluntly ignoring the sound of his collar and leash. Baekhyun let out a soft giggle, tapping Boss' nose, saying a gentle  _no._ Huffing, the large shepherd sat down, shifting his gaze between Baekhyun and the pizza box on the table.

"Boss." The shepherd looked at him. "Let's go outside." Staying put, the dog simply shifted his gaze back to the pizza. Baekhyun smiles and walked back over to Chanyeol by the front door. Hesitating, Boss stared a moment longer at the food, then stood and trotted after Baekhyun. "Oh, so you listen to him?" He slipped the collar on and hooked the leash to it, before opening the front door. He let Baekhyun our first, following him and Boss out.

"Chanyeol," the journalist glanced at him as the door shut. "Can I walk him?" Pursing his lips, he glanced at the shepherd at the end of the leash, waiting for them to continue walking. He nodded, handing Baekhyun the leash. The porn star appeared surprised, gratefully grappling the leash and trailing behind Boss. Chanyeol walked beside him, watching the smile grow across Baekhyun's lips, creasing the corners of his eyes. Boss' tail brushed across Baekhyun's knees as he led them down the sidewalk.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, he glanced around the dark street. Street lamps guided them down the sidewalk as the moonlight glimpsed through leaves of planted trees. "There's a park around this block we can take him too if you want, there shouldn't be many people, if any at this hour." Shooting him a glance, the brunet nodded.

It was a quiet night. The lack of activity appeared to give Baekhyun more confidence, as he didn't hug Chanyeol's hip when they walked. His brown eyes kept a lookout, scoping the shadows in the distance for any possible movements. Otherwise, he was relatively calm and at peace. Baekhyun looked at a Chanyeol for permission, before allowing Boss off leash to frolic in the park's open, grassy space. Street lamps were on the corners, providing enough light for them to see Boss and trail behind him.

"I used to come here at night after college." Chanyeol smiled fondly at the memory. "I always got home pretty late, due to work after school, so I'd always take Boss here to run off some steam." He remembered the cold nights, where he contemplated only letting Boss out to relieve himself and then returning inside to curl up on the couch. But the idea was selfish— Boss was a large dog with a lot of energy, he got lucky as it was with how low maintenance he was. Glancing at Baekhyun, he was shocked to see him listening.

"You went to school to be a writer?"

"Yes." Chanyeol nodded, combing his fingers through his hair. "It gave me a lot of solitude, with very few group assignments. The readings and writings allowed me to be alone, encouraged me even, as I like to think."

"For someone that likes to be alone, you seem pretty in tune to writing about people."

Chanyeol shrugged. "Certain people."

Baekhyun shot him a wary side eye. Looking ahead, he watched Boss trot across the field, nose to the ground, occasionally stopping to hike his leg. "What makes these  _certain people_  interesting?"

"Everyone's always trying to outdo each other, even in inappropriate ways. Sharing too much information and putting on this face for the public, but being someone entirely different behind closed doors. Then there are those that don't even bother to put on a mask for the public, at least, not that kind of mask." Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. "The reserved and mysterious, those that hold there pain personally. That everyone calls antisocial because they don't care to share every bit of information about them.  _Those_ people are the ones I like to write about, to get to know."

"To what end?" Baekhyun had stopped walking, looking toward the sky above. The stars hadn't been completely washed out by the city lights.

Chanyeol watched Boss trot back over to them and sit alongside him. "Sometimes, I think those people are the ones that need company." The brunet peered at him. Rubbing the shepherd between his ears, he smiled gently. "They spend their entire life feeling alone, hiding pain to themselves. Opening up is hard, but in the end, when you let it all go and put trust into someone, it's worth it. It's relieving the weight from your shoulders."

"This is why you write about them?" Chanyeol nodded, watching the ground to hide his frown. In the beginning, it was. Now, he just exploits those people's secrets across social media and becomes apart of every reason not to put trust in someone. "How good are you at following your own advice?"

Furrowing his brow, the red head thought over the question. "What do you mean?"

"You don't share very much about yourself." Baekhyun put the leash back on Boss's collar as they headed back to the apartment.

"I admit, I'm not very social." Chanyeol glanced around. "But if a dire situation were to arise, I believe I have people to turn to."

"Maybe those certain people have different outlets than that." Baekhyun bit his lip. "They probably don't talk about it, but they still let out their emotions." Chanyeol's eyes widened in slight recognition. He waited for Baekhyun to elaborate, but he never did. Instead of pressing him for more answers, they continued to walk in silence. When they returned to the apartment, they both shedded their heavy coats and shoes and settled in on the couch to eat their dinner. Baekhyun didn't offer any suggestions for movie options, so Chanyeol went with something full of light humor.

At least, that was the hope. It ended up being a hopeless romantic film, with both characters deciding to part at the end. He chose another movie to make up for it, but on a full belly and the clock ticking past midnight, Baekhyun was struggling to stay awake beside him. Nudging him gently, Chanyeol set the the empty containers of food aside and sat up. "Baek, lets get you to bed. You can sleep in my room tonight, I'll stay on the couch." The porn star simply hummed at him. Fighting a smile, Chanyeol helped the smaller up to his feet, walking him into his room. He helped him out of his shirt and jeans, taking notice of the scars that painted his body near his waistline, pale white scratches as if a knife was traced down his abdomen, the tip dragging through a layer of flesh. Wincing, Chanyeol helped him into bed, trying to keep his mind from straying with endless possibilities of how Baekhyun got those marks.

After he had snuggly tucked him in, he headed for the door. He glanced back at his shepherd, laying on the foot of the bed.  _Not coming with me, huh?_ Not that he blamed Boss. The bed was more comfortable, and Baekhyun probably needed his company more than Chanyeol did. Heading out of the room, he removed his jeans and shirt, putting them in the hamper in the bathroom before picking up the garbage in the living room. Placing leftovers in the fridge and the rest in the trash can, he turned the tv off and grabbed the spare blanket draped over the back of the couch, about to settle in when he heard his bedroom door squeak open. Baekhyun tip toed into sight, peeking around the hallway at him on the couch.

Lifting his head, Chanyeol watched him curiously. "You alright?"

"I don't want to take your bed."

"The couch isn't all that bad, I don't—"

Sheepishly, the brunet interrupted him. "Sleep with me?" There was a moment of silence. Chanyeol tried to mask his shocked expression, but more than likely failed. As Baekhyun was starting to second guess his request, Chanyeol got up, nodding with a tired smile.

"Sure." He murmured, following him into the room. The brunet had put on one of his old shirts, more than likely covering his scarred flesh. Was he ashamed of it? Chanyeol though over the many closeups and videos of Baekhyun, but couldn't recall seeing those marks before. The stylist probably used makeup to cover them, and without it, Baekhyun wasn't comfortable in his own skin. Deciding it was a question for another time, Baekhyun settled back into the bed, Chanyeol getting on the other side and resting back against the pillows. He expected it to be awkward, but he felt oddly at peace with Baekhyun beside him.

Baekhyun rolled over to face him. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your shirts.." exhaustion was evident in his tone, his eyes drifting closed, fading in and out of sleep. The journalist didn't think, his fingers having a mind of their own as they danced through Baekhyun's soft, dark head of hair. Baekhyun flinched behind closed eyes, before visibly relaxing with each stroke.

Had Baekhyun meant sex was his outlet? Chanyeol frowned at the idea of someone completely shutting their emotions off to others and turning to sex as an escape. Sex wasn't supposed to act as an escape or punishment, it was supposed to have meaning and be shared between two people that trusted each other. Even at the studio the scenes were only created between two people that were comfortable with each other. Baekhyun must've known that too, if he has chosen to be assigned to Chanyeol. If sex was his outlet, why had Baekhyun stressed to him his first time had to be special? The brunet hadn't said it in those exact words, but his actions showed it.

 _I don't know who hurt you,_ Chanyeol sighed, tracing his thumb across his soft cheek,  _but I promise no one will harm you again._


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came too soon. Quickly enough that it passed by them, the clock reading a quarter past one in the afternoon. Chanyeol moved to get up, halting in his tracks. Subconsciously, he had Baekhyun wrapped up in his arms, the brunet's face buried into his chest. It was a schedule Baekhyun was probably used to; staying up late and waking up later. He thought himself unaware not to realize Baekhyun could be sleeping all those hours he spent in his room at the studio. Throughout the day, he rarely saw the porn star. Chanyeol caught him up watching tv only once, when they left the first time, but he never cared to try and catch him out during the night again.

Staying where he was, he ignored his need to both use the bathroom and eat. His stomach protested every minute they stayed curled up next to Baekhyun, but the possibility of waking the brunet outweighed his needs. Oddly enough, Baekhyun appeared to be out cold. He would've thought he was a deep sleeper, but seeing him on the couch last time challenged that theory. Maybe Baekhyun didn't sleep during the day, at least, not peacefully. Chanyeol sighed at the troubled thought.

Baekhyun exhaled heavily, squeezing his eyes shut. The journalist hadn't realized he was staring until the brunet opened his brown gaze, meeting his own. There was a moment of bliss; a soft smile crossing his plump lips and creasing the corners of his eyes. It was gone within seconds, shifting to widened eyes and a pout. He pulled away, rolling onto his back. Gazing around the room, he slowly took in his surroundings with tired eyes. Chanyeol took the opportunity to sit up and stretch.

A knock sounded from the door. Before either of them had the chance to react, Boss was on all fours, barking up a storm. Chanyeol watched him dart out of the room, before looking at Baekhyun who stiffened. "It's probably just Luhan," he assured. To his disappointment, the suggestion didn't calm the porn star down. Standing, Chanyeol walked to his dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt to put on before tossing Baekhyun a pair of his sweats. Another knock sounded, interrupting his train of thought. Shouting at Boss to quiet down, he opened the front door, placing himself between it and the entryway. On the other side wasn't Luhan. A man in a tailored suit stood on the other side, sun glasses guarding his eyes. His blonde hair was combed back with a greasy amount of gel, glistening underneath the sun. Hands clasped together in front of him, he stood as a statue, staring at the door. A full minute passed, then the man removed his glasses.

He smiled, outreaching his hand. "Hello, Mr. Park." Chanyeol peered into his blue eyes with caution, shaking his hand. Shushing the shepherd, he stepped further out of his apartment, shutting the door behind him. The stranger stepped back, gaze shifting to the window that allowed viewing into his living room. The blinds flickered shut on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

Redirecting his stare, the man thought a moment. "I hope." Chanyeol was losing his nerve. It wasn't very often strangers came to his door, and those that did were looking for business. At least they went straight to the point, not allowing him a moment of doubt. "I'm looking for more editors in the—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chanyeol interrupted, his voice nearly caving into a squeak. His hand clenched the door knob. Face flushing, he spoke over his heart banging against his rib cage. "I don't write for stuff like that."

The man narrowed his gaze. "Do you not work for Stephanie Wills?"

"No." Chanyeol sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck. Exhaling slowly in effort to soothe his heart beat, he looked around the street. Looking back at the man, he painted on a smile of his own. "I'm a freelance writer and plan to stay that way, thank you though. Have a nice day." Without waiting, the red head turned and headed back inside, shutting the door behind him. He locked it, cursing under his breath. Boss sat at his feet, staring at the bottom of the door. Turning, he expected to see Baekhyun there, glaring at him. He wasn't. Stepping over to peer into the hall, he noticed his door open and the bathroom door closed. Sighing, Chanyeol contemplated taking Boss out, but didn't want to run into the stranger again.

The door opened, Baekhyun walking out with his nose buried in his phone. Chanyeol looked at him curiously, but the brunet tucked it away in his pocket, wearing a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Suho's wondering where I am." He murmured, walking past him.

"Do you want me to-?"

"No," he shook his head. "Jongdae is picking me up with Suho's car. He said you can use his to drive back when you're done with Boss. I told him you might want one more day, but I wasn't sure." Furrowing his brow, he stared at the shorter. Baekhyun dropped his gaze, biting his lip.

"That's quite sudden," Chanyeol admitted, concerned he overstepped last night, somehow. It was probably a lot for Baekhyun  to process. He should've said no and stayed on the couch, or got up earlier. Baekhyun didn't think they-?  _No,_ he sighed. "Suho's really got you on a tight leash, don't he?"

Baekhyun snorted. "For my  _protection."_ Sitting down on the couch, he beckoned the shepherd over. Boss happily went to comfort Baekhyun on the couch, tail hitting the tables. Pursing his lips, the red head went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As Chanyeol was relieving himself, he caught a glimpse of sunlight peeking into the room. Glancing toward the wall, he looked at the smaller window above his shower. It was cracked, allowing him to hear conversations taking place outside. It was hard to make out their exact words unless he listened intently, but it answered his question.

Washing his hands, he exited the bathroom, looking into the living room. Baekhyun hadn't moved, stroking Boss' black coat. "You want anything to eat?"

"I don't eat at this time, but thank you."

"What do you do at this time? You aren't usually out with the others." He bit the inside of his cheek. Chanyeol hadn't meant to ask that. Pressuring Baekhyun into elaborating anything he did was risky. There was no telling if Baekhyun would acknowledge his questions. He was lucky when he got answers, though they usually took time and patience, for Baekhyun to bring it up.

"I'm sleeping." He shrugged. "I don't like spending time with the rookies until they're hired full time." Chanyeol wanted to inquire more, but held his tongue. "I'm sorry I ruined your night. I know you wanted to lose your virginity."

Face reddening, he scratched his head. "You didn't, don't worry about it. I prefer spending time with you." The brunet sheepishly ducked his head.

"I'll speak with Suho if you want me to, so you have more time to lose it before going back on camera."

Chanyeol chuckled. "It's alright, truly. Thank you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's phone interrupted. Looking at the screen, the brunet kissed the top of Boss' snout, then stood. "I'll see you back at the studio," he smiled half heartedly. Chanyeol watched him leave, not mentioning anything about how he was dressed or that he forgot his own clothes. He wasn't exactly concerned with the idea of the others questioning Baekhyun wearing his shirt that was too big for him and his sweatpants. Returning his clothing later at the studio simply have him an excuse to see and speak with him again.

Sighing, he went into the kitchen to get Boss some food. Retrieving his phone, he dialed Luhan's number. Luhan picked up on the first ring. "Want to go out for some coffee? I'll pick you up."

"Do you forget the bus doesn't head out to my street?"

"A co-worker of mine lended me his car."

"Fancy." Luhan chirped. "Sure, what time?" Chanyeol answered briefly, sharing a couple more words with his friend before hanging up. Glancing at Boss who was laying down on the floor eating his food from the bowl, he hoped his suspicions were just that, suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those reading Dusk Til Dawn and/or Breathe, they will both be updated shortly after this one.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why did you want me to pick you up?" Jongdae finally broke the static between them. The car ride had been relatively silent, with the slight hum of the engine, until then. It was a matter of time before his friend questioned him, though Baekhyun was hoping for a couple more moments of quiet. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go with his newly found information. In all honesty, he was gambling with it as it was and he  _liked_  Chanyeol, he didn't want to possibly lose contact with him based off suspicion. Baekhyun simply wanted to lock himself away in his room and do some more digging than the few glances he'd gotten from his phone.

Chewing his bottom lip, he turned his phone over in his hand, watching the buildings and alleyways race by. "Chanyeol wanted to stay another night. I figured I should give him space."

"Give him or  _you_  space?" A smile formed on the pornstar's lips at his friend's ignorance. Despite the year and a half they had spent together, Jongdae couldn't quite read his expressions. Unlike Chanyeol that was a natural at seeing through him, Jongdae saw what he thought best fit the picture and didn't usually pester him further. The red head figured out quickly that the longer he let white noise rule their company, the more likely Baekhyun was to talk.

Sighing, he rested his head against the window. "Maybe a little bit of both." 

 

* * *

 

Luhan slumped against the opposite chair, scratching his head. "How much longer do you got with this story, huh?" His purple-haired friend sighed. "Work has been literal hell without you." Perking his head up, he felt a surge of protectiveness swarm in his chest. He didn't take a moment to think about Luhan's situation before taking on this story. Although it was rather a personal problem, Chanyeol's height alone kept Kylar from picking on the beanie-haired journalist from time to time. "It's real boring."

Raising his eyebrows, the taller tilted his head at him. "Oh? So Kylar hasn't been bothering you?"  _That's a relief._

"No, no, he has."  _Oh._ "But I mean that's pretty normal so I don't mind it all that much. He can't really do anything to me anyway. I was talking about the office in general. It's real quiet, and I see Minseok less often now." A waiter walked up, setting down their coffees. After thanking her, Chanyeol turned his attention to his laptop, opening it up. Luhan took a sip of his complicated chai tea, making sure it past his taste test before he settled against the window, peering out into the seat. He held his cup close and with both hands, as if the warmth it provided and scent would shield him from the gloomy atmosphere outside.

"Honestly, it's been a week and I haven't made any progress." Chanyeol admitted gravely. Other than the little details and things he already knew, nothing exactly  _popped out_ at him. Nothing showed up on the internet, even the dark web — or whatever Luhan called it — came up empty handed. At this point, Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was staying because he had a feeling Baekhyun would make a great story, but rather, because Baekhyun caused an entirely different emotion to course through his veins. "Baekhyun's... complicated. He doesn't talk very much and I'm not sure  _how_ to talk to him. Sometimes we sit in silence and I forget he's even there."

Luhan shook his head. "Man, that's rough." Adjusting his beanie and brushing his bangs out of his eyes, he sipped at his coffee. "Well, I found backup stories for you after some research. They're waiting in our fancy folder."

 _Nothing interesting enough to get me promoted, albeit it was better than where I'm sitting with Baekhyun._ Groaning, he typed in Baekhyun's name in the search engine. Mind reeling, he scrolled down the page, massaging his temples. There had to be something he was missing, clearly, there was, he just was unsure how to find it. Baekhyun wasn't going to tell him, at least, not anytime soon, not before his deadline.

"What about his room?" Luhan suddenly said, spooking Chanyeol. Taking a swig of his coffee, the red head cocked his head. "Somebody's bedroom says a lot about them."

"What's mine say about me?"

He snorted. "You're a journalist, and you didn't even think of the simplest way to get the answers to your questions."

"I wanted to be old school."

"Uh-huh." Luhan went quiet, drinking his chai. His brown eyes watched the outside world. The streets were bustling, despite the gray dome overhead that broke, sprinkling the asphalt with tears from above. "You're not doing that one thing where you get close to them and find the answers, then drop and roll, right?"

"I was, yes. It's the best way to get answers."

He blinked. "Do you ever hate our job?"

"What? No." Luhan sighed, folding his arms across his torso, holding his chai in one hand.

"I do, sometimes." Chanyeol peeked over the laptop screen at him. "We get people's secrets only to share them to the world." He shrugged. "Hey, did you end up losing your virginity on camera with him? I want to know if they're uploading that this week."

Chanyeol's face flushed at the sudden change of conversation. "No! God, what the hell kind of question is that? You were going to _watch?"_

"Is it less awkward if I lie and say no?"

Rolling his eyes, the red head scoffed. "Shut up." Releasing a breath, he sipped at his drink again. His free hand scrolled down the images related to his search. More than half were porn-related and he ended up exiting out so he wouldn't be questioned.  _Smart idea to search a porn star's name while in public and expect any less._ "Baekhyun kind of blew me off... he said later he knew I was a ... virgin, and that to lose it on camera wouldn't be in my interests."

He swore the boy's jaw broke by the way it hung open. "You got declined by Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan laughed dryly, rubbing the back of his scalp and pulling his beanie down. "Wow... look at him thinking of you... or himself." Luhan was teasing, but the comment pained him with regret. Baekhyun took his situation into consideration,  _and_ put his job at risk for the sake of Chanyeol's pride.  _And I can't do the same._  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Dragging his finger down the mouse, he scrolled down the paper company's webpage.  _Stephanie Wills,_ the man had spoke. His gut twisted when her name had been linked to a writer's ink company, known for their news articles and magazines that centered mostly around idols. Clicking on the  _team_ tab, he went down the page, seeing the faces behind the company. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes landing on a photo of a tall red head beside that purple-haired stranger wearing a beanie. According to the description, the two were labeled the heart of the company, bringing joy —  _and more than half of their sales —_ to the company. Baekhyun clicked on the picture, a new tab forming, loading their individual page. There was a new picture for every story the two published. Baekhyun released a long breath, searching for anything mentioning Chanyeol leaving the company.

 _Maybe they haven't updated the site since he was fired or laid off... or quit,_ Baekhyun thought. Returning to the home page, he spotted a date in the top corner of the website. His heart got lodged in his throat as he read,  _last updated 5.27.19_. Closing his laptop, his gaze never broke from the silver device.

Setting the laptop back onto the night stand, he pictured himself walking to Suho's office, demanding Chanyeol be let go. But he didn't. Why was he working at a porn studio if he already had a job? Baekhyun couldn't connect the dots, unable to assume Chanyeol just wanted sex without strings attached when he was an obvious virgin.

Getting to his feet, he glanced at the time then went to his door, opening it a crack to peek out into the hall. Once he was sure no one was in the hall, he walked down to Jongdae's door, knocking. "Doors open," he heard, and turned the knob, walking in. The brown eyed porn star lifted his gaze, cocking his head at him. "What's up?" Baekhyun said nothing, stepping over to sit on the edge of the bed. Setting down his phone, Jongdae watched him quietly, another question sitting on his tongue. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after Luhan excused himself to go to the restroom, Chanyeol caught a blur of movement cross the aisle and take his short friend's seat in the booth. Furrowing his brow, the ginger wondered if the stranger was simply stupid or flat out rude.

"That seat's taken—" the word sputtered past his lips, recognizing that face in a heartbeat. His hair was brushed and styled up out of his face, brown eyes soft and hard at the same time. An arrogant smirk crossed his lips. Slamming the laptop closed, Chanyeol tried to straighten his posture, clearing his throat. It was irrational to think Sehun knew what they had been talking about —  _who —,_ but his heart continued the unhealthy act of skipping beats and becoming lodged in his throat.

"So, you're a journalist?" Chanyeol gritted his teeth, both defeat and defiance boiling in his chest, a desperate battle for which response would leave his mouth. Sehun gestured to his laptop. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you two speak extremely loud that I just heard a few things here and there."

"You heard wrong." Chanyeol spit out in a rush of panic.

"Right." The younger porn star nodded. "I won't tell Suho on you, I don't actually care about that."

Sighing in relief, Chanyeol eased the tension built up in his chest. His mind no longer felt like it was smoking. "Then why-?"

"I know where you can get files on Baekhyun." He suddenly said, glancing around. "Suho keeps a flash drive with all his information on all the things Jongdae was able to pull from the dark web about Baekhyun."

"Once something's on the internet you can't..."

Again, Sehun interrupted him. "Ah, when you're a tech-nerd like Jongdae, anything you don't want seen will be removed in the blink of an eye." He shrugged. "Suho just kept a copy of it all so that he could look back on it."

"Why, is he keeping tabs on someone?"

"I don't know." Sehun practically growled through his teeth. "Baekhyun isn't someone I particularly care about on a personal level. There are too many layers to him that I just don't care to dig through, like you." Chanyeol dropped his head, thinking it over.

"And you're telling me this..?"

"I wouldn't mind if someone figured out what the hell is wrong with Baekhyun so he'd stop getting special treatment from the company. I've been there longer than him, and since he's been there he's been treated like no other porn star."

"You think it's special treatment to be locked up in your room and hardy allowed to leave the building?" Chanyeol retorted.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "That is his  _choice._ It wasn't until Jongdae did some searching that Suho and him figured out what was his issue. Whatever it is, it's on that drive." Leaning back against the seat, he watched the bathroom door. "If you set me up with your beanie-head friend, I'll tell you where the drive is." Chanyeol had the urge to judge him, but he needed that drive. If it held the information the porn star said it did, it was everything he needed to finish the assignment and get back to his real job. The mad dash to lose his virginity would be dropped and he wouldn't have to worry about his face showing up on a porn site for his co-workers and family to see.

If it was so bad that Jongdae had to hide it on a flash drive, was it really worth sharing to the world?  _I need that raise._ His mind cruelly played last night over to him, the way Baekhyun would quietly laugh at moments within the movies. The brunet was shy, only laughing adorably loud whenever Boss provoked it. No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to retain his giggles, Boss was able to break through that barrier the porn star built. It had made Chanyeol jealous, having wanted to make Baekhyun laugh like that himself. He was only ever able to make the porn star genuinely smile, but that was really all.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he was met by a puzzled Luhan walking toward them. He was trying hard not to stare, sparing Chanyeol glances, but his curiosity and fascination by the porn star he no doubtfully knew from his phone screen took away his will power.

 _A look wouldn't hurt_. "Luhan, meet my, uh," Chanyeol glanced at Sehun, thinking, "friend from work, Sehun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update, I have been working a lot the last week or so, so I refrained from updating this one.
> 
> Breathe readers: Breathe was updated some time last week, go check it ;)
> 
> Dusk Til Dawn readers: This one's been removed.


End file.
